Damaged2
by guardianranger
Summary: Shawna Callahan is the unknown daughter to Doctor TC Callahan,there will be a some bad things happening in this story. Will have help in many ways for her new founded family members.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Hi! Everyone my name is Shawna Callahan daughter to doctor TC Callahan and Tessa Halstead-that before he met jordan alexander.

Age:12 Years Old

Hair:Black

Eyes:Brown

Family Members: Nora Halstead-she lives in San Antonio,Texas-age 22 years old, Tessa halstead-age 32-deceased,William Halstead-age 44 and Detective Jay Halstead-age 25 years old.

During the school year I live with my grandparents in chicago-since the death of my mom- 12 years ago.

During the holidays and summer time spend time with my aunt in texas.

Drew,Paul and Kenny are my older brothers yes-they find out who my dad is.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: You are a dad!

Shawna Callahan-Halstead was currently visiting her aunt Nora Halstead in San Antonio,Texas for spring break.

"Aunt Nora,Did my mom ever tell my dad?"asked Shawna eating breakfast.

Nora sadly looks at her niece. "Shawna,You will always have family that loves you very much"answered Nora.

"Nora! Are you here?"shouted a voice.

"Kitchen"yelled Nora.

"Nora,Who is this?"asked Drew-ever since Rick broke up with me several years ago,Nora rent a bedroom to him.

"My niece"answered Nora.

"Where are you from?"asked Drew.

"Drew what is taking so long?"answered Kenny.

That's how Kenny and Drew find out about Shawna's birth father.

2 days later-something bad happens

Nora and Shawna were shopping for groceries and things for easter,when there was an accident.

"Aunt Nora!No"shouted Shawna trying to fight the doctors and nurses.

"Sorry! You can't go with Nora,we are going to figure things out"answered TC not knowing that the girl he just talked to was his daughter.

Shawna collapses-screams.

Those who were in the emergency room saw whole thing.

5 hours later

Jordan was speaking to Shawna. "Shawna,Is there anyone we can call?"Jordan.

Shawna shaking-takes her cell-phone dials a phone number by heart.

(In Chicago-at the police station)

Intelligence unit was sitting at their desk-on a case.

Natalie had taken a phone call-she looks over to Detective Jay Halstead. "Detective Halstead it's urgent-Shawna is on the phone for you"answered Natalie.

Voight saids something. "Tell Shawna to call back"answered Voight.

Natalie shakes her head. "I can't tell Shawna to call back,because Nora was in a car accident"answered Natalie.

Jay talking to Shawna on the phone. "Shawna! Is there someone you can stay with-until I come down?"asked Jay.

(Back in San Antonio)

Shawna tells her uncle jay something. "Hold on a minute Uncle Jay, Hey Drew-my uncle wants to know if your be ok in watching me until he get's here?"asked Shawna.

Drew comes walking towards Jordan and Shawna sitting in the break room. "Shawna,Can I talk to your uncle?"asked Drew

"Sure"answered Shawna.

TC comes walking into the break room to get some coffee,saw Drew on a phone talking to someone.

Also saw Jordan and Shawna sitting on the couch.

Drew hangs up the phone. "Explained to your uncle-will watching you here in the break room-since your on easter break"answered Drew.

Shawna says good-bye.

"Ms. Halstead,Where are you from?"asked Kenny who comes walking into the break room.

"Chicago, My mom's brother and dad live there"answered Shawna.

"Shawna! What about your dad-we could give him a call to let him know your here"answered TC.

"TC,There's something you need to know"answered Drew.

Nurse comes into the break room. "Dr. Callahan and Dr. Alexander we need to you now"answered the nurse.

Almost everyone leaves the break room.

Shawna cries something out loud. "MY DAD DOESN'T KNOW I EXIST FOR THE PAST 12 YEARS!"shouted Shawna storming out of the break room-outside of the hospital entrance.

Drew decided this would be a good time to tell TC about Shawna. "Congradulations! Doctor Callahan it's a girl"answered Drew racing out of the break room.

TC was taking the information when given.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

T:C Callahan was gathering all of the information that Drew had given him a few minutes ago.

Suddenly realizing that Shawna could be his unknown daughter-he raced after Drew in a flash of lightening,but didn't get a chance to ask his coworker.

8 hours of working on people in the operation rooms.

Drew was in the break room-he was drinking some coffee.

T:C wanted answers if Shawna was his daughter. "Has anyone see Drew?"asked T:C

Rosaga coming from his rounds."Break room"shouted Rosaga.

He wasn't the only one there in the break room.

Dr. Jordan Alexander,Kenny,Paul and Krista were in the break room area.

"Drew,How do you know Shawna?"asked Kenny.

"Shawna is the niece to Nora Halstead,I rent a room from the house"answered Drew.

"Has anyone seen Shawna?"asked Jordan seeing Shawna raced out of the break room.

Mention of Shawna name being said out loud

Shawna comes slowly walking into the room. "Dr. Callahan here is information about my medical history-no-my mom isn't alive"answered Shawna slowly walking out of the break room.

"T:C what's going on?"asked Krista who was curious.

Drew murmurs something. "Shawna Halstead could be TC daughter,she mention it this morning"answered Drew.

GASPS

Mouths were open wide.

"TC,Go after Shawna"answered jordan.

TC races out of the break room in a flash of lightening.

Too late!

Shawna was outside of the hospital-having a meltdown-she couldn't lose another member of the Halstead.

Krista was the one who found Shawna outside sitting down on the pavement. "Shawna,I'm krista work with Dr. Callahan-how are you doing sweetie?"asked Krista sitting down on the cold pavement.

Shawna little form was shaking-looks up. "I need to call my uncle back in chicago"whispered Shawna.

Krista nods her head-although was worried about Shawna. She slowly makes her way towards the hospital entrance-to let the others know found Shawna outside.

Jordan,Drew and TC saw krista standing outside.

"Shawna is outside"whispered krista

"Thank god!"answered Jordan

TC slowly makes his way-where Shawna was slowly standing up now.

(Back in chicago)

Detective Jay halstead was at his dad's home. "Dad! I'm needed in San Antonio-Nora was in a car accident,Shawna is staying with one of her renters-whose a doctor."answered Jay.

That alerted the rest of the Halstead clan-well two of them anyways.

"We are coming too"answered Williams.

(Jay was called back to work) his things with him.

"Detective Halstead! Shawna called a while ago"answered Natalie giving him a message.

"Thanks"answered Jay

2 days later

TC comes and goes at the house of Nora Halstead,Drew and Shawna been staying at aunt's home.

Shawna hasn't been sleeping that well lately-nightmares come and go.

Jordan and krista stop by at the house-before their shift started in 6 hours.

"TC,what are you going to do with Shawna,your apartment is small?"asked Jordan.

TC thinking a moment to himself-they already gotten a dna to prove that Shawna was his.

"Bigger apartment"answered TC.

Drew points something. "Shawna is only here on spring break,she leaves to go back to Chicago in 5 days"answered Drew pointing it out.

"I'm not losing my daughter"answered TC.

Nora was still in the hospital,wouldn't be getting out anytime soon enough.

(Back in Chicago) at Molly's

"Jay! You should head down to see Nora and Shawna"answered Erin.

Jay sitting at his desk thinking a moment. "I would have gone sooner,we were working on a huge case"answered Jay.

"Shawna needs you right now Jay"answered Matt Casey he has gotten to known Shawna a couple times.

Cell-phone rings.

Jay stands up slowly. "Shawna what's up?"asked Jay.

(Back in Texas)

Shawna had called her uncle-knowing would probably be at Molly. "Uncle Jay! I'm coming back to Chicago"answered Shawna.

Krista went to used the bathroom-heard Shawna say something to someone on the phone.

"Detective Halstead! Dr. Callahan knows he's my dad-did a dna to prove it"answered Shawna.

Krista comes back to sit down near her co-workers.

15 minutes later-Shawna comes walking back towards the kitchen area of the house. "Can one of you drive me to the"said Shawna.

"Sure we can drive you to the hospital,our shift will be starting soon"answered TC getting up from where he was sitting.

"Was going to say the airport"answered Shawna.

TC,Jordan,Drew and Krista frozed in their spots.

"Say that again?"asked Jordan.

"Say what again?"asked Shawna.

"Why are you going to the airport?"asked Krista.

Shawna looks at them. "Sorry to bother you-will get a ride to the airport"answered Shawna racing out of the house.

"Airport"shouted TC and Drew at once.

Too late,Shawna had raced onto a upcoming bus

(Back in Chicago)

Jay was sitting at his desk in the intelligence unit

Erin comes walking into the upstairs room-with coffee.

Sgt. Platt comes walking into upstairs-standing on the stairs shouts something out loud. "Detective Halstead! There's someone here downstairs for you"shouted Platt

Detective looked at each other,confused

Antonio,Erin and Jay walked downstairs

Shawna had arrived at the after noon plane. "Uncle Jay"shouted Shawna jumping into Jay's arms.

"Shawna! What are you doing here kid?"asked Voight

Shawna looks at her uncle boss. "Gee! Not happy to see me? Ok! I get that-will spend some time at firehouse 51 then"snapped Shawna angrily storming downstairs.

"Voight,Went too far this time,Shawna is everything to jay-he could lose custody of his niece"answered Erin shaking her head.

Detective Jay Halstead rushes after Shawna.


	4. Chapter 4

Chicago:Part I

Shawna Callahan has been at the firehouse 51 every other day-when she's not there-been at the house-she lives with her uncles.

Helped peter mills make some lunch for the gang-favorite thing to do make food.

Gabriela Dawson comes walking in with Sylie Brett new personal to the firehouse.

"Shawna, how are you holding up?"asked Kelly

Shawna shrugs her shoulders. "Ok! Although Uncle jay might lose custody over me"answered Shawna.

"Hey now,you have us to back the situation in hand"answered Sylie.

"Thanks! I better get going"answered Shawna hugging her family members

"Bye"answered Chili (Jennifer) Jellybean.

3 hours later-arrives where her uncle works at,walks into the station. "Hello! Sgt. Platt made something for you"answered Shawna giving Sgt. Platt a bag with some home made cookies.

"Thanks"answered Sgt. Platt

Shawna climbs the stairs to the intelligence unit

Henry Voight was in his office,on the phone

Other detectives were at their desk

"Jay!"shouted Antonio

Jay comes walking out of the break room. "Is there something wrong?"asked Jay.

"Shawna just walked into Voight's office"answered Adam Ruzek

Erin Lindsey frozed in seeing Shawna placed something on her adopted father's desk.

Shawna walked out of the private office-byed at the detectives. "Hey! Brought you cops something to munch on"answered Shawna giving each some food.

"Shawna what are you doing here?"asked Olinsky

"I'm not allowed to come see uncle jay? Guess I'm not allowed to see my family members-that's just great"snapped Shawna angrily-storming down the stairs.

Erin Lindsey races after Shawna in a flash of lightening. "Shawna wait a minute"answered Erin.

Henry Voight already heard what happen when walking into the issue. "Olinsky,Shawna does have the right to come and visit anytime"answered Henry.

"Shawna,Stop"answered Erin.

Shawna slowly stops right outside of the police station. "Why! Should I stop?"asked Shawna.

"Shawna,Doesn't matter ifyou want to see Jay-do have the right"answered Erin.

Shawna shakes her head.

Intelligence Detectives coming out of the station.

"Detective Lindsey! Where's Shawna?"asked Adam Ruzek

"Left"answered erin

Detective Jay Halstead pulls out his cell-phone.

"Jay! She's not going to be at the house,left to go back to san antonio"answered Erin.

Jay frozed in his steps.

(4 days laters)

Shawna had arrived at the hospital where her dad works at.

Apparently Drew was the only one who knew that Shawna was back for good for now.

"TC there's something you should know about Shawna"trailed Drew

"TC,have you heard anything yet?"asked Jordan

TC shakes his head at the coworkers. "nope"answered TC

TC turns towards Drew. "What about my daughter?"asked TC

"I was saying Shawna is here"answered Drew

TC and those who in were in the area-saw Shawna walking into the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_It has been at least over 3 weeks since Shawna,Drew and TC were living at her aunt's home._

_"TC how's Shawna doing?"asked Micheal Rosaga_

_TC looks at one of his bosses. "Shawna has been doing pretty well"answered TC._

_"Let me know if you need help with Shawna,incase you know I have kids"answered Topher and Micheal said at once._

_Krista was spending some time with Shawna at the mall-before her shift would start in 5 hours._

_(At the mall)_

_Krista and Shawna sitting down in the food court,relaxing._

_Shawna sits her 3 bags down at the long table. "Thanks! For inviting me to the mall,gives me some time away from TC,Drew and Kenny"answered Shawna._

_Krista takes a sip from her lemonade. "Anytime you need a break from the guys,let me know"answered Krista._

_Shawna takes a sip of her water,she carries in the purse. "Do you think my aunt will be ok?"asked Shawna_

_"Nora has the best doctors taking care of her,you have us now"answered Krista._

_(Two of them) get up to head back to the house._

_(Jay has been trying to get a hold of Shawna) after finding out from his partner-Detective Erin Lindsey-was going back to San Antonio._

_"Jay! Still trying to get a hold of Shawna?"asked Adam_

_Jay nods his head._

_Cellphone rings_

_(Back in San Antonio)_

_Shawna cell-phone rings-she looks at her,sighs. "Why can't he stop calling me"answered Shawna thinking to herself._

_Jay had let dozens of messages on Nora's answering machine-but for a reason Shawna erased them._

_(At the hospital)_

_Krista arrives to her shift_

_TC thanks krista for spending some girl time with Shawna. "Thanks"answered TC._

_"Your welcome,anytime"answered Krista._

_"Where's my niece at?"asked kenny._

_Drew wasn't the only one worried about Shawna. _

_"Outside"answered Molly register nurse._

_Shawna slowly walks into the break room area of the hospital._

_Cell-phone has at least over 2 dozens message from the intelligence unit._

_Shifting a bit on the couch in the break room-pulls out a book to read._

_Cell-phone rings again._

_"Aren't you going to answer that?"asked a voice._

_Dr. Jordan Alexander had come into the break room-to get a drink from the fridge. Saw the reactions on Dr. TC Callahan when Shawna had come back to San Antonio 3 weeks ago in tears._

_"No! It's no one important enough to answer my phone"answered Shawna turning a page from her book._

_Dr. Jordan Alexander takes a sip from her drink,slowly walks out of the break room. Not after hearing Shawna call some one on the phone._

_Shawna calls someone on the phone. "Hey! Uncle William how is everything going? Ok! can you tell Jay to stop calling me"answered Shawna._

_(Back in Chicago)_

_William Halstead had the day off from work-house phone rings. "Shawna! How are you doing?"asked William._

_He frowns when Shawna told him to tell Jay stop calling her. _

_(At that moment) Jay comes walking into the house-sees William on the phone._

_"Who are you talking too?"asked Jay._

_William gives his brother a sight look,he sighs. "Shawna wants you to stop calling her"answered William._

_Jay frozed in his spot. "Say that again?"asked Jay._

_William gives him the house phone. "Shawna is on the phone right now"answered William._

_Jay is holding onto the house phone. "Shawna"answered jay._

_(Back in San Antonio)_

_Shawna hears Jay voice on the phone._

_"Shawna"answered Jay._

_Shawna doesn't hear Jay say anything to her._

_"Hey! Shawna how are you doing?"asked Kenny._

_Shawna doesn't hear anyone calling her name,hangs up on Jay._

_"Shawna"answered Kenny._

_Shawna starts to shake._

_Kenny shouts something out from the break room. "Drew! Need you in the break room now"bellowed kenny._

_Drew gives Kenny a glare. "What's wrong? We have patients here"answered Drew._

_"Get TC,Shawna is having one of her issues"whispered Kenny._

_Drew steps into the break room,kneels down to Shawna's level. "Shawna"whispered Drew._

_Shawna shaking very badly._

_3 seconds later TC comes racing towards the break room._

_"Why! Doesn't anyone like me"cried Shawna._

_TC is sitting with Shawna in his arms,gently to get her to calm down a bit._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

TC callahan,Drew,Kristie and Topher came to Chicago-they were there because of a custody battle-between Jay,William and their dad-Cary Halstead-custody of Shawna.

Custody battle went on for 2 days

Jay forgave Shawna for not calling him back when she was in Texas-staying at her aunt's home.

TC tried to get closer to his daughter, but for some reason she didn't want anything to do with him-during the custody hearing.

(Shawna) was talking to the judge in his quarters away from both groups,wanting custody.

Cary Halstead-not happy he might lose his only grandchild. "I'm not losing my granddaughter to some doctor in Texas"bellowed Cary angrily.

"Dad!"exclaimed William and Jay at once.

Kristie looks at the 4 men-including Matt Casey who was there too. "Pretty sure TC would let Shawna come and visit you guys, if he get's custody"answered Kristie.

TC looks at Detective Jay halstead. "Can you care to explain why my daughter will not return or talk to me?"asked TC.

"Shawna is going through a situation"answered Cary snapping at the doctors.

"It doesn't take this long for our niece to talk to the judge"answered Drew.

5 hours later, the decision has been decided that-Dr. Callahan and Detective Halstead would be sharing custody of Shawna.

"Yes! Congradulations!"answered Matt.

"Uncle Matt! Thanks for coming"answered Shawna.

"Wait a minute what about school? Shawna can't just skip school"answered Topher pointing it out.

Matt,William,Cary and Jay looked at Topher.

"Come on let's go home"answered William

Jay and Matt-walking with Shawna in their arms.

"Shawna! Wait a minute"shouted TC racing after his daughter.

(Intelligence) unit met them outside in the lobby area-of the front entrance.

"We got custody of Shawna"shouted William.

Erin lindsey hugs her partner around the shoulders.

"Is there a reason you are here?"asked Cary.

"We have a meeting here, about a case"answered Adam Ruzek.

Jay nods his head, looks over to Shawna. "William can drop you off at home,or can go firehouse 51 to hang out"answered Jay.

"Shawna! we are going to take you home to Texas"answered Topher.

Shawna turns sightly towards the doctors. "Why! Would you do that? My family is here in Chicago-reason I'm not in school like most kids-get tutored"answered Shawna leaving with Kim-Adam's fiance,Matt Casey and Severide who came to get Matt at the courthouse.

8 hours later

Celebration was at a house-that Shawna owns-she had earned it through a private donor-also her tutors live at the house.

"Wow!"answered Brian

There was no beer or wine at the party.

"Congradulations! You guys"answered Alison James-one of Shawna's friends, who recently was visiting Chicago.

"Ya!"answered Tyler Johnson

"Got us to back you guys up"answered Crystal Mcgarrett-adopted daughter to Steve Mcgarrett-of Hawaii.

Tara Flack was flank by her private guards,she nods at the group of people.

Kristie gotten word there was a celebration at a house-by a person, so she came to the house with Drew.

TC and Topher were back in Texas.

Huge mansion.

Mouth wide open.

"Wow! The party is here"exclaimed Kristie

"Someone must be rich"answered Drew

Two walked into the backyard-where some of the celebration was taking place.

Kristie sees a group of kids. "Drew! Maybe one of the kids will know where Shawna is"answered Kristie pointing to a group of kids dancing.

Shouts could be heard.

"Go shawna!"shouted several voices.

Shawna was one of kids dancing to a mix of music-booming on a counter.

"Hey! Shawna we heard there's a party"answered Kristie.

"Who are you? weren't invited to the private party"answered Tyler arms folded across his chest.

"What are you doing here at our home?'asked Francis Shields-he shares part ownership of the mansion.

"You live here?"asked Drew.

"Yes! Group of us are owners to the mansion,we work under a private donor"answered Issac Shields.

Shawna sees Kristie and Drew standing there talking to her friends, she slowly makes her way towards the two. "Guys! They are ok to be here, friends towards my biological dad-TC callahan"answered Shawna.

"Shawna! We need to order more pizza"answered a voice.

Drew frozed in his steps-seeing-Rick-ex boyfriend standing there.

Rick sees his ex-boyfriend standing there. "What are you doing here?"asked Rick.

"We could ask you the same thing, Rick?"asked Kristie.

Rick drinking a water. "I'm one of Shawna's private bodyguards"answered Rick seeing has training in the military.

Drew just storms out of the mansion.

kristie looks at Rick. "Hope we get to see more of you"answered Kristie following after Drew who storms out of the mansion.

Shawna looks at Rick. "Probably shouldn't have told him that, Rick go talk to him, they haven't left the yard"answered Shawna.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Drew Alexander had moved to chicago to be with Rick and Shawna.

(Flashback) when Drew had stormed out of the mansion.

Rick slowly walking towards Drew and kristie outside on the property of the mansion. "Drew! I can explain"answered Rick limping a little bit.

Drew sightly turns towards his ex-boyfriend. "What is there to explain, is this the reason why you broke up with me? Knew that Shawna was TC's daughter"snapped Drew angrily.

Rick thinking a moment.

"Rick! How did you get the job as Shawna's private bodyguard?"asked Kristie.

"Nora told about me about the job in Chicago, no I didn't know that Shawna was TC daughter at first. We broke the relationship to give each other space"answered Rick.

(Shawna slowly) makes way towards the two guys. "Drew! You are always welcome to move here to Chicago to be with Rick,he's just one of my personal bodyguards"answered Shawna.

(End of Flashback).

Drew had moved some of his belongings to Chicago.

(Flashback) of telling his coworkers about him moving.

"Guys! I'm letting you know moving to Chicago"answered Drew.

Mouths open wide.

"Why are you moving? Shawna will becoming back soon"said Kenny.

"Drew and I just found out a couple weeks ago that Rick lives in Chicago. He happens to be Shawna bodyguard"answered Kristie.

"Say that again?"asked TC.

"Say what again?"asked Kenny.

"Rick is my niece's personal bodyguard"answered Drew.

"Is that the reason your moving?"asked Scott (walking into the break room) area of the hospital.

"No! I want a change of scencery"answered Drew.

"That's not a reason"said Scott.

"This doesn't have to do with you, Scott"said Kenny.

"It does-all of you are in the break room instead of working"said Scott.

"My shift ends in 20 mintues"answered Drew.

(End of Flashback)

Mansion consists over 200 arce property.

4 garages,2 pools,private beach,patio,1 tennis court,2 guest houses and fireplace.

2 Dinning rooms,sitting room,television and huge kitchen-one in each guesthouse.

Main House-6 master bedrooms-one of them being Shawna's room.

Full basement with a studio,kitchen,bathroom,computer room-segurity room and 2 bedrooms.

Shawna had at least 2 bedrooms throughout the mansion.

Master bedroom consists-bathroom and closet on one side of the room-left side. Other side of the master bedroom-sitting room and office on the right side of the room.

3 bookcases,2 closets,huge windows,1 dresser.

Shawna,Jay,Drew,Rick,Matt Casey,Kelly Severide,Erin Lindsey, William Halstead, Adam Ruzek, Francis Shields,Issac Shields,Jasper James,Alison James,Seth Clearwater,Edward Cullen,Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale,Isabella Swan and some others live in the guesthouses.

Shawna was hanging out with the gang at firehouse 51,since the intelligence unit were on a huge case. Drew was at his new job at the hospital,Rick-this was his day off.

In the kitchen of firehouse 51,making some food for the group.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Shawna was back in texas, because Nora was showing signs of waking up-at least that's what her doctors were saying.

Rick, Drew and William came down to be with Shawna-where staying at Nora's house.

Shawna was at the local grocery store,when there was an accident.

TC was out of the town-emergency along with topher and Gwen. He knows that his daughter is back in town visting him.

Shawna being hook up to an I.V.

"Let me go"answered Rick trying to get to Shawna helpless form.

"Rick! You need to let us help Shawna"answered Scott.

Ricky sits down-not knowing what to do in this situation. He calls William and Drew at the house.

William and Drew showed up 15 minutes later.

"Rick what happen?"asked Drew

"Shawna and I were coming out of the grocery store, when there was an accident. Shawna is being hook up to an I.V."murmured Rick.

"Does TC know?"asked William.

"No! TC is out of town with Topher and Gwen"shouted Kenny.

"Emergency call"answered Jordan finding that Shawna has been in Texas for the past 3 days now.

Two other people involved in the accident were being wheeled into the San Antonio-hospital building.

One of them needed surgery.

"Man! Dr. Callahan is going to kill me if anything happens to Shawna"whispered Rick.

"Dr. Callahan isn't going to kill you"answered William Halstead-texting his brother Jay in Chicago.

(Molly's)

Almost everyone one from the intelligence unit and firehouse 51 were there.

"Hey! jay how are you doing?"asked Kelly

"Ok"said Jay drinking one beer through.

"Where's William?"asked Mouch

"San Antonio with Shawna and Rick"answered Antonio Dawson.

"Shawna is back in San Antonio,what happens if she decides to stay there for good?"said Christopher Hermann.

Jay Halstead was about to say-something-when his cell-phone vibrates-pants pocket. He fishes his cell-phone out-reads the text-groans.

"Something wrong"said Sylie

"William just sent me a text-that Shawna was in the hospital-due to an accident. TC is out of town due to an emergency so he doesn't know about his daughter being hurt"answere Jay.

"Jay! Come on we will drive you to the airport"said Kim giving Adam a look.

Shawna was put in a private hospital room,arm was hook up to an I.V through.

She had Kristie tell Drew and William was sort of ok.

"Drew and Rick,Shawna it ok"said Kristie.

"Thank god"exclaimed Rick.

Kristie not sure what to say to Drew through.

Drew sees the look that Kristie is giving him. "Kristie! Just tell us if something is wrong with Shawna"said Drew.

"Shawna has a concussion,sprained ankle and a couple slashes across her bum"answered Krista.

(4 hours later)

TC came walking into the hospital,with a patient,Topher and Gwen. He's confused to why in seeing Drew and Rick at the hospital. "What are the two of you doing here?"asked TC.

"Dr. Callahan you might want to sit down, Shawna is here"said a nurse.

TC he just froze in his spot. "What do you mean my daughter is here?"asked TC.

"Shawna has a concussion,sprained ankle and slashes across her back"said Kristie telling TC the bad news.

TC groans starts to walk away from his coworkers.

William Halstead was sitting in Shawna's hospital room.

TC slowly walked to the hospital room that Shawna was in,sees his daughter hook up on an I.V.

William looks up sees TC walking into the room, he stood up. "Sorry! Dr. Callahan-Shawna hasn't awaken up since being brought in 5 hours ago"said William.

TC sits down on a chair,stares at Shawna laying there in a bed.

3 days later

Jay Halstead and Adam Rusek had arrived in San Antonio, Texas to be there for Shawna.

"William! How is Shawna?"asked Adam whose worried about his niece-not blood related through.

"Shawna is resting since coming home from the hospital 2 days ago"said William sitting down on the couch at his sister's home.

Shawna was resting in her bedroom,after coming home from the hospital,although with her concussion-memories were bad.

Rick comes walking into the room,groans.

"Is there something we should know?"asked Adam standing there.

"Shawna thinks Tessa is alive,due to her concussion"murmured Rick.

(Jay had went to see Shawna) just to check on her.

Sees a wheelchair sitting near the bed.

Shawna was awake reading a book,when Jay came into the bedroom. "Uncle Jay! Where is my mom?"asked Shawna.

Jay sits down on the bed. "Tessa she's not here,Shawna although is watching over you in heaven"answered Jay.

Shawna nods her head. "I want to be alone"whispered Shawna.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jay and Adam had stayed in San Antonio when hearing that Shawna was in an accident,they wanted to be there for their niece's sake.

Adults were talking outside at Nora's home.

"Can one of you explain why I saw a wheelchair in Shawna's bedroom like 3 days ago?"asked Jay.

William,Rick,Drew and TC not sure what to say to Jay and Adam.

"Jay! The reason why my daughter has the wheelchair in her bedroom,to help to get around places"said TC.

"Places! I do not understand, are you saying that Shawna is paralyzed?"answered Adam shocked of the news.

"NO! Shawna isn't paralyzed,but she does have to wear a brace and cast on her leg due to injuries. Also has a concussion where can not remember certain things"said Drew pointing it.

"Assuming Shawna is coming back to Chicago?"asked Adam.

Drew,Rick and TC glared at each other.

"We haven't discuss that part with Shawna yet,with my daughter not remembering certain things. I think it's best she stays here in San Antonio for the time being"said TC.

(Shawna came home) with Krista,Jordan and Kenny.

Shawna wince a bit-slowly walking towards the couch.

"Wait a minute where's the wheelchair"exclaimed the guys.

Not seeing the wheelchair.

Kenny carrying the wheelchair into the house. "Shawna Physical doctor subjected that she slowly walk on her leg to get excerise"said Kenny.

"Thanks"said Rick

"Shawna are you hurting anywhere?"said William kneeling down to his niece's level.

Shawna eyes were sightly closed-since was sitting on the couch.

"Shawna"said William.

"Tired,the exercise on her leg-took alot of energy out of Shawna"said Jordan.

TC covered Shawna up with a blanket-laid her down on the couch. "We should let get some sleep"said TC whispering walking towards the kitchen at the house.

3 days later

Adam went back to Chicago, Jay and William stayed a little bit longer. Knowing that Shawna would need alot of help due to her injuries.

Shawna was sitting on the couch-watching television.

Heard footsteps coming into the family room.

"Shawna! What are you doing up this early?"said TC kneeling by his daughter small form on the couch.

Shawna turns towards TC Callahan. "I want to go back to Chicago,with Uncle Jay and Uncle William-stay with firehouse 51"said Shawna.

TC is sightly taken back when Shawna mentions she wants to go back to Chicago. "Shawna! I think you should stay here in San Antonio until you are better"said TC.

(Jay and William) came walking into the house-they were visiting Nora Halstead-who just gotten out of her coma-she didn't want to leave San Antonio.

Shawna slowly stands up. "I do not care if you have part custody of me,I am returning to Chicago-my family is there"shouted Shawna.

"Shawna"said Jay racing towards his niece.

"Dr. Callahan! What did you say to Shawna"asked William angrily.

"Said that it would be best she stayed here in San Antonio until she get's better"said TC.

"Ya! We need to talk to you Dr. Callahan about your job here in San Antonio"said Rick coming into the family room.

"What about my job?"said TC.

"We already took the liberty to talk to the upper ones at the San Antonio hospital to be transfer to the Chicago university hospital until further notice"said William.

TC stares at the guys. "Why would you do that-before asking me?"snapped TC.

"Hey! TC do it for the sake of Shawna's, Jay and William have more right of custody"said Rick.

TC stares at Jay holding onto Shawna's shaking form.

5 weeks later

TC transfer to Chicago university.


	10. Chapter 10

2 Years Later:Part I

TC Callahan and Jordan Alexander were married to each other-in Texas along with their co-workers.

Shawna was taken from school one day-with no one knowing where she was at.

Intelligence Unit were at their office working different cases.

Fire house 51 were on different rescues

Dr. Will Halstead was working at the hospital,along with Drew Alister and some others at chicago Med.

Dr. Sara Reese get's the phone ringing at the desk.

The Person was calling about Shawna Callahan-who decided to take her dad's last name-3 years ago.

We have Ms. Shawna Callahan Halstead we will hurt her if you do anything.

Sara motions to April to get Will at once.

April reads the message from Sara.

Get Dr. Halstead right now.

Shawna has been kidnapped

April hurries to get Will who was in surgery with connor rhodes.

Will and connor were working on a patient.

April had bumped into one Sylvie brett-had informed her to call the police at once.

April spoked to a nurse attending the surgery,tell Dr. Halstead that his niece was kidnapped from school.

Nurse interrupts the surgery. "Dr. Halstead you are needed up front entrance,family emergency"answered the nruse.

"My brother can call back"answered Will.

Dr. patchefsky comes into the surgery to take over. "Dr. Halstead! I will take over with Dr. Rhodes it's a family emergency. You need to go right now-Shawna has been taken from school"answered Patchefsky.

Will Halstead frozed in his spot-takes his scrubs off-raced out of the surgery room. "April! Has my brother been called?"asked Will.

"Sylvie Brett called the police,whil I was informing the nurse at the surgery"answered April.

Sara repeats the message towards the intelligence unit who came at the hospital in a flash of lightening.

Jay Halstead stood his ground.

"Who would want to take Shawna from school?"asked Maggie.

"We need to infomed Dr. TC Callahan that his daughter was taken from school"answered Drew calling his co-worker on his cell-phone.

Jay, Will and the intelligence unit was at the firehouse 51.

Everyone was going to figure out who took Shawna from school.

"Who would want to take our niece from school? Shawna was doing so good since the accident 2 years ago"exclaimed Christopher Herrman.

Shawna is in the 10th grade at the school in Chicago.

"How are we going to tell Dr. Callahan that his daughter was taken from school?" TC and Jordan are on their honeymoon right now"answered Rick Lincoln.

"Rick, How come you weren't with Shawna at school?"asked Joe.

"Was told to back-off to protected Shawna at school by the principal who told TC and Jordan 4 years ago"answered Rick.

"We need to come up with a plan"answered Hank.

Intelligence Unit was sitting in the conference room of the firehouse 51.

4 months later still no news on where Shawna has been.

TC was pissed off of the news that his daughter was taken.

Jordan comes walking into the room-with a video in a bag. "Found this tape to my car"answered Jordan.

Antonio Dawson takes the tape for prints,inserts the video into the DVD player.

6 mask people were in the room

Hello! Dr. Callahan we have your daughter Shawna Callahan.

Shawna was dragged into a room-tied to a chair.

One of the mask people-took their mask off.

Your daughter is so pretty! Be a shame to burn the face off-laugh the person.

Shawna watches everything going on in the room

Do not worry-we weren't hurt her that much-said the person wearing a mask.

Shawna screams

At the firehouse 51

"Turn if off"answered kelly.

Jordan raced out of the room

Jessica just stood there with shocked.

TC turns towards the intelligence unit.

"TC, Do you know the person who took Shawna?"asked Erin.

"Yes! Although I was told they died in the line of duty"answered TC.

"We have no idea where they had taken Shawna"answered Will who wants to know who kidnapped his niece.

"TC,who died in the line of duty?"asked Gabriela.

"Zelda Walsh,Jackson Callaghan and Marcus Williams"answered TC.

"Was told the information wrong then,we need to figure out where these 3 are at"answered Hank.

5 days later

Marcus Williams turns himself in to the police officers.

Jay Halstead wants answers who want to take his niece. "You better tell me-who took my niece from school right now"shouted Jay.

Marcus shakes with fear. "I can't tell you-the others will know I told you guys"answered Marcus.

"Well,as one of their partners in crime will go to prison"answered Hank voight standing there.

"Can you explain why you took Shawna,could have taken another kid?"asked Antonio.

"It wasn't my idea to take Shawna,the others wanted pay-back-after Tai Callahan died in the line of duty"answered Marucs.

Hank takes Marcus-bangs him against the cell prision they were keeping him. "You better tell us where Shawna was taken right now"answered Hank angrily.

Marucs murmurs something out. "Ms. Callahan was taken to New York City"answered Marcus.

"Thanks"answered Jay walking out of the garage.

Heading upstairs to informed the others members of the intelligence unit.


	11. Chapter 11

2 Years Later:Part II

Intelligence Unit came to New York City,it's where marcus williams informed them that's where Shawna Halstead was at.

Detective Nick Amaro, Detective Amanda Rollins and Detective Olivia Bensen were among the group in locating Shawna.

"Detective Voight! what brings you guys to new york city?"asked Amanda.

"We came to find Shawna Halstead who was taken from Chicago"answered Erin Lindsey.

"Oh! Detective Halstead didn't know you had a daughter?"asked olivia.

"Actually! Shawna is my niece"answered jay halstead at once.

Four other people came into the police department.

"Detectives! They said were here to find Shawna Halstead"answered Officer Nancy Taylor.

"How do you know Shawna Halstead?"asked Nick whose curious.

"This is doctor TC Callahan-Shawna's biological father and his wife doctor Jordan Alexander Callahan. Lt. Rick Lincoln and Doctor William Halstead my brother"answered Jay.

6 days later still no sign of finding Shawna anywhere.

Marcus Williams came into the station-into one of the interrogration rooms.

"Marcus! You must know where your collegues have Shawna at"answered Fin.

Marcus looks at Detective fin-groans. "We only had orders to kidnapped Shawna-bring her to New York City. I didn't want any part of the situation-left the group"yelled Marcus.

15 seconds later

Officer Nancy Taylor came walking into the station with dvd tape in her hands. "Detectives! You might want to watch this. My supervisor is alerting her people to look for Shawna"answered Nancy Taylor.

DVD tape is put into a recorder.

Detectives are all sitting or leaning against something.

Zelda Walsh was there among the group in kidnapping Shawna.

"Hello! Detectives you probably know we have young shawna here"laughter could be heard.

Shawna was standing up-tied to the ceiling to a poll

There were marks on her back,legs and arms.

Screaming.

"Do not worry we haven't hurt the young girl"answered a voice.

"Take her to a room"boomed a voice.

End of the tape for now.

"Nancy, Who is your supervisor?"asked Amanda.

Nancy Taylor not sure what to say to the Detectives.

"Nancy we need to know"answered Antonio.

"My supervisor is Ms. Tara Flack-adopted daughter to Detective Donald Flack Jr. He works with my dad-CSI-Detective Mack Taylor"answered nancy.

"Where did you get this dvd?"asked Olivia.

"It was taped to my dad's car"answered nancy.

3 days later

Another DVD showed up at the station.

Detectives were watching it now.

Screaming could be heard.

Jordan and Erin hiding their faces Jay and TC shoulders.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

2 weeks later

Officer Nancy Taylor had informed them when she came waking into the station. "Detectives! We found Shawna she is currently in the New York City hospital"answered Nancy.

Jay and Erin raced out of the station followed by TC,Jordan and William.

Shawna Halstead was brought into the hospital currently in a private room.

Detective Donald Flack Jr was already in at the hospital, since Tara was there too.

Shawna wasn't quite looking that good at all. "I want her gone"cried Shawna.

Tara hugs Shawna around the shoulders.

When the others had arrived were told where Shawna was at.

Jordan shocked to see someone else in Shawna's private room. "Who are you?"asked Jordan.

Shawna looks over to the group coming into the room."Uncle William,Uncle Jay, Aunt Erin and TC this is Tara Flack-her people were the ones who shot mom"answered Shawna.

Jay and William were confused.

"Shawna,Tessa has been dead for the past 12 years"answered William.

"Detectives! Tessa Halstead fake her death,she was the one who ordered Lt. TC Callahan military people to kidnapped Shawna"answered Detective Lindsey Messer.

Mouths were wide open with shocked.

"Tessa she's been alive all this time?"asked TC and William at once.

"Yes! She's been living here in New York City"answered Francis Summers.

"Where is Tessa right now?"answered jay and william at once.

Tara Flack is talking to someone else outside in the hallway.

"Detectives can we talk outside in the hallway"answered a nurse.

Detectives head outside of the room that Shawna has been staying in.

"Is there something wrong with our niece?"asked Adam Ruzek.

Nurse nods her head. "Ms. Halstead has alot of injuries on her,she was kicked pretty hard in the back"answered the nurse.

"What kind of injuries?"asked Jay.

"Ms. Halstead has several bandages wrapped around her waist,ankle and one on the hand"answered the nurse.

8 days later

Shawna was allowed to leave the hospital put into a safe house.

Until she was allowed to travel back to Chicago.

3 days later back in Chicago.

Tessa Halstead was brought to trial in Chicago,she would be in prison for the rest of her life.

Jay,TC,Jordan,William, Casey,Kelly and Gabriella have decided that Shawna wouldn't be by herself at the house.

She would either be at the firehouse or the hospital if no one could watch her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Due to the injuries that Shawna gotten from being kidnapped 5 weeks ago,was sitting back in the special chair.

Uncle William,Uncle Kelly,Uncle Adam,Uncle Matt Casey,Uncle Connor-he gotten to meet Dr. William's Halstead niece and daughter to former Dr. TC Callahan and Jordan Alexander Callahan-they flew back to Texas.

They decided didn't want Shawna to put alot of pressure on her ankle-unless she needs helps getting to the bathroom.

TC,Drew and Jordan flew back to Texas for some fundraising thing for their hospital, they had dropped Shawna at the hospital.

It was one of those days that Shawna was sitting in an empty room waiting on a doctor to check her injuries.

Not knowing what was going on too.

Natalie manning already had her son-Owen like 5 days ago, was visiting the hospital to see her friends.

A couple interns were visiting from another hospital,one of them happens to be assigned to Shawna.

"Dr. Halstead just wanted to let you know that Shawna is here-being looked at by one of the interns"answered Ethan Choi.

William Halstead looking up from the computer in the break room, Dr. Connor Rhodes was there drinking coffee.

"How did Shawna get to the hospital? Detective Jay Halstead is at work"exclaimed Connor.

Before anyone could say anything else.

"Ms. Halstead wait a minute come back here"shouted one of the interns.

"Shawna! Wait a minute"answered Sara Reese.

Connor and William raced out of the break room just in time to see Shawna racing out of the front entrance doorway of the hospital.

Shawna races outside in a flash of lightening-she didn't want the intern looking at her bandages. It wasn't right for a male intern to be looking at her strangely.

Sylvie Brett and Jessica Chitlon were just on their way to the firehouse.

Jessica looks up-sees Shawna raced out of the hospital,she raced towards her.

"Shawna! Stop"shouted Jessica.

15 minutes later

Jessica had brought Shawna back to the hospital-front end entrance.

William Halstead was talking to Detectives of the intelligence unit about a case-one of their patients was being looked at.

Detective Jay Halstead knew that TC had dropped Shawna off at the hospital.

Head of the department was talking on a chair in the break room area.

William,Connor,Ethan,April and Sara were in the break room.

"Shawna! Can you tell us what happen?"asked April.

Shawna stares at the wall.

Detective Jay Halstead and Detective Adam Ruzek came into the break room,they heard about the incident about Shawna and one of the interns.

"Shawna! Can you tell us what happen sweetie"answered Adam kneeling down on his niece's level.

Shawna shifted a bit on the couch-in the break room-wince.

Connor saw Shawna wince a bit,knowing she was in alot of pain.

"Shawna! Can you wait a little bit longer-my shift will get over in 2 hours?"asked William.

"8 hours for us"answered Jay.

Erin Lindsey knows that her partner is worried about Shawna.

"25 minutes"answered Sara.

"One of us could drop you off at the firehouse"answered April.

Connor kneels down to Shawna's level. "Can you wait until Uncle William or I get off shift to take you home?"asked Connor.

Shawna doesn't say anything at first.

Pages go off.

Connor,April and Sara leave the room room.

Head of the department leaves too.

leaving only William,Adam,Erin and jay were the only ones.

Shawna slowly get's up where she was sitting at.

Starts to walked towards the doorway.

"Shawna! Where are you going too?"asked Erin.

"Bathroom"answered Shawna.

4 of them watching Shawna heading towards the bathroom.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Shawna Halstead get's some bad news when she's at the hospital.

Connor Rhodes,William Halstead and Ethan Choi were in different surgeries trying to fix some people.

Nora Halstead she had brought Shawna to the hospital-been doing ok since her accident 2 years ago.

Left a note for her brother-was heading with some friends on a vacation with their dad Cary Halstead to Flordia.

It was more than once that Shawna tried to leave the hospital was brought back to the break room.

"Ms. Halstead you can't leave until Dr. Halstead is out of surgery he can dropped you off at the firehouse"answered Maggie.

Shawna nods-goes back reading a book.

Connor was just getting out one of the surgeries.

15 minutes later William reads the note that Nora had left him at the counter.

Both of them heard a noise.

"Stop! Shawna get back here"shouted Sean Roman.

Sean Roman and Kim Burgess were at the hospital-to arrest a patient.

William and Connor groaned.

"I will get her"answered William heading towards the hospital entrance doorway.

No luck in finding Shawna anywhere near the entrance.

"We will have to call Detectives Halstead to look for Shawna"answered Kim.

Detective Jay Halstead and Detective Adam Ruzek found Shawna sitting on a bench.

"Jay! Stop the car-Shawna is sitting on the bench"answered Adam.

Shawna had refused to say anything to the Detectives.

Brought Shawna back to the hospital.

"Shawna! You can't run away like that without telling one of us"exclaimed Connor hugging Shawna around the shoulders.

"Shawna! Why did you ran away from us?"asked Sean.

Shawna going back to her book she had brought.

William and Jay talking to each other.

"Adam and I can pick Shawna up in 2 hours"answered Jay.

William nods his head.

"If you can get Shawna to stay at the hospital that long"answered Maggie pointing it out.

The doctors were carefuling watching Shawna.

"Shawna! Uncle Adam and I will pick you up in 2 hours-since that's when our shifts ends"answered Jay hugging his niece around the shoulders.

3 days later

Shawna still hasn't told anyone about the text she had gotten a couple days ago.

She sent Drew Alstair a text. "Is it true? I'm an orphan"asked Drew sending him a instant message.

Was at the hospital when getting the call from Drew Alstair of the bad news.

Firehouse 51 members were at the hospital,because of their own was serious hurt.

"Stop! Shawna where are you going off too?"asked Gabriella.

"Dr. Rhodes how bad is it?"asked Kelly.

Dr. Rhodes looks at the firehouse 51 members. "Lt. Casey was lucky he didn't have any brain damage to the bad fall. He will be kept over night just incase something happens"answered Connor.

"Thanks"answered Wallance.

William Halstead was just coming from another patient room,saw Shawna walked outside of the doorway. "Excuse me"answered William slowly walking after his niece.

Shawna was just leaning against the wall of the outside building.

"Ms. Halstead what are you doing outside, it's cold?"asked Antonio Dawson he had heard in what happen to Casey from his sister.

Shawna looks up-from reading a text. "I can't do this anymore"answered Shawna.

William comes outside sees Shawna leaning against the wall. "Shawna! Come on shouldn't be outside in this weather"answered William.

Gently pushing Shawna inside the doorway.

Connor and April see William gently pushing Shawna into the break room again.

Gabriella hugs her Antonio around the shoulders.

Shawna is shaking-she doesn't know what to do anymore.

"Shawna,here drink this"answered April giving Shawna a cup of hot chocolate.

Connor and William talking away from the group.

"Something is off"answered Connor.

"Well we have been trying to get information from Shawna she will not tell anything"answered Jimmy.

Sara sees Shawna suddenly raced out of the break room in a flash of lightening. "Guys! Shawna just raced out of the doorway"shouted Sara running after Shawna.

Groans

Moans could be heard.


	15. Chapter 15

Life Taken Away.

Groans and Moans could be heard.

Sara Reese racing after Shawna in her thin doctor's coat.

Shawna is listening to a message on her cell-phone it wasn't good news at all.

Jimmy,Kelly and Sylvie find Sara pointing to where Shawna was.

"Wait! She's on her cell-phone"answered Sara

"It's cold outside-she's not wearing a coat"answered Kelly

Shawna is shaking-she screams. "NO"screamed Shawna.

kelly Severide tries to get Shawna to calm down.

Shawna ends up kicking Kelly Severide in the knee,slaps Sara hand away from her and punching jimmy in the shoulders. "NO! No"cried Shawna.

Shawna races away again.

"One of us needs to alert the others-that Shawna ran away from us again"groaned Sara.

Kelly informs his squad that Shawna had raced away from them again.

"Dr. Rhodes and Dr. Halstead aren't going to be happy about the news"answered Kelly.

To tell you the truth that no one was happy about the news given to them.

William Halsteads grabs his coat from the locker room,texted his brother about Shawna.

"I'm going with you"answered Connor.

5 hours later

Shawna was laying down in her bedroom at the house.

Rick Lincoln he was at the house-when getting the call from Drew.

He was the one holding onto Shawna's shaking form.

Car doors were being slammed.

Erin Lindsey and Adam came to the house-hoping that Shawna was there.

Saw Rick sitting on the couch.

"Rick! Is Shawna here?" Everyone been looking for her for the past 5 hours"asked Adam.

Rick says something. "Shawna is upstairs in her bedroom,doesn't want anyone right now"answered Rick.

Detectives were confused.

25 minutes later

Connor,Kelly,Jimmy,William and Jay came racing into the house.

"What do you mean our niece doesn't want anyone right now?"shouted several angry voices.

Rick Lincoln was confused now. "Shawna hasn't told you guys?"asked Rick.

"Hasn't told us what?"asked Adam.

Screaming could be heard upstairs.

Jay,Connor and William raced upstairs in a flash of lightening.

Shawna was sitting in bed-crying into a pillow. "NO"cried Shawna.

Felt movement on the bed.

Shawna turns away from the movement.

Felt arms surrounding her shaking form.

"Shawna"answered Connor.

Shawna ends up smacking Connor away from her. "No"answered Shawna.

William and Jay have no idea what is going on with Shawna.

"Shawna! You need to tell us what's going on"answered Jay.

William kneels down to Shawna's level.

Those who were downstairs were told about the news.

Mouths were wide open now with shocked.

"That's why Shawna was been acting strange lately"answered Adam.

Erin Lindsey heads upstairs to let her partner know-that TC Callahan and his wife-Jordan were killed.

"Shawna! We can't help you if we do not know what's going on"begged Connor.

Shawna races into the bathroom-by locking the doorway.

Could hear water being turned on.

Erin Lindsey knocks on the doorway. "Guys! There's a reason why Shawna is acting like this. Rick just informed us downstairs-that Doctor TC and Jordan Callahan were killed 6 days ago. That's the reason why Shawna been racing out of the hospital"answered Erin.

Shawna was sitting in a bubble bath-she lost the only family members was related to her. "TC"cried Shawna.

Knocked on the door.

"Shawna"answered William.

Trying the doorway.

"Shawna locked the door"answered William.

3 hours later

Shawna felt arms around her shoulders,she must had fell asleep in the bath tub.

Connor offered to stay with Shawna-who was now sounded asleep on the bed.

"Detective Jay halstead that means have full custody of Shawna now"answered Kelly pointing it.

Jay nods his head.

"Guys! There's something you should know about having custody. Where's Dr. Rhodes?"asked Rick.

"Upstairs with Shawna"answered Erin.

10 hours later

Shawna is watching television in the media room.

Connor,William,Jimmy-he too offered to stay behind,Jay and Erin were in the kitchen now.

"How's is Shawna doing?"asked jimmy.

"She watching television in the media room"answered Kelly who came back from the hospital to informed the rest of the firehouse in what happen.

"Rick! Was there something you wanted with Connor?"asked Jay.

"Yes! Dr. Callahan wanted someone else in his daughter's life-if something should happen to him"answered Rick handing two pages of papers to connor rhodes.

Connor Rhodes is reading the information before him. He looks up. "Your kidding me"asked Connor.

"Connor! What is going on?"asked William.

Connor looks at one of his coworkers. "Dr. Callahan has given a will that states that Dr. William Halstead, Candiate Jimmy Borelli,Dr. Connor Rhodes, Lt. Kelly Severide, Lt. Matt Casey and Detective Jay Halstead have sole custody of Shawna will being.

Mouths were wide open.

To whom it concerns.

Dr. Connor Rhodes: You now a new father to my daughter Shawna Halstead-she wanted to have her uncle last names to begin with. Please! Be careful of our daughter she is fragile in many ways. With me and Jordan being gone now-she's going to need everyone.

Dr. William Halstead: You now a new father to your niece-Shawna Halstead-she's going to need you more now.

Jimmy Borelli: Shawna's going to need you as a big brother.

Lt. Kelly Severide: Shawna's gonna need you as an uncle.

Lt. Matt Casey: Same goes to you.

Lt. Rick Lincoln: I still need you as Shawna's personal valet.

Detective Erin Lindsey: Shawna's is going to need a female role model to look up too.

Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

It's been over 2 months since the death of the late doctor TC Callahan and his wife Jordan Alexander Callahan who were from Texas.

Also that Doctor Connor Rhodes and Doctor William Halstead now are new dads to Shawna Callahan Halstead-she wanted to keep her uncles last names.

It would still take some time for Shawna-new people coming in her life now.

Drew Alstair came back to Chicago to help with the situation in hand. Had informed the others there was no bodies to be found in the car wreck.

No bodies ment something in Shawna's mind-she was doing some investigation on that information given.

"Ms. Halstead please pay attention"answered a teacher.

Shawna was now sitting in a chair-back was hurting her-having bandages wrapping the waist,ankle was still being support by a cast.

Could hear whispering.

Principal knew what Shawna was going through-she was supposed to take it easy.

"So! Shawna how did you get that cast?"whispered some girls sitting in front of her.

"Probably faked it-she hasn't been going to school"whispered some girls near her.

Shawna was trying hard to ignore the whispering about her.

Girls watched Shawna slowly walked towards the desk of the english teacher.

"Well! Stupid girl must not have broken her leg-see she has no crutches"answered a girl.

Shawna suddenly loses her patience-slams the book on english teacher's desk. Sightly turns towards her classmates. "FYI! I was kidnapped 2 years ago,beaten with scars everywhere on my body. Do not believe can me ask my uncle who happens to be a Detective for the intelligence unit"snapped Shawna-who just walked out of the classroom.

Teacher's aide walks after Shawna.

The two of them speak alone for a moment in the hallaway.

Christopher Herrmann son-oldest happens to be in Shawna's english class-he too stands up quickly. "You girls need to get your information in order. My dad works with Shawna's godparents at the firehouse 51"answered George Herrmann.

Shawna is sitting in the school's office.

Principal saw Shawna sitting in the office,kneels down to her level. "Ms. halstead are you ok?"asked the principal.

Shawna wince at bit. "No! I'm not ok-back hurts again"answered Shawna.

Principal has everyone schedules-incase something would happen to Shawna at school. "Ok! I will have the secretary call someone at work to come and get you"answered the secretary.

Intelligence unit

Sean Roman and Kim Burgess were upstairs helping the intelligence unit with a case.

Detectives were spread throught the office.

Phone rings on one of the detectives desk.

"Hello"answered Kim answering one of the phones.

Secertary informing kim that someone needs to pick up Shawna at school.

Kim looks over to where Detective Jay Halstead was talking to someone on a phone,Erin was talking to Antonio. "Sure! I can let the Detectives know. Thanks for calling"answered Kim hanging up the phone.

Sean looks at his partner. "Kim who was on the phone?"asked Sean.

"Detective Ruzek are you busy?"asked Kim.

Detective Adam Ruzek coming from the break room. "No"answered Adam.

"The secretary at the high school just called-one of you Detectives needs to pick up Shawna at school"answered Kim.

Moans could be heard.

"What did that girl do?"asked Alvin.

Kim gives Alvin a strange look. "What makes you think Shawna did something?"asked Kim.

"What about Shawna?"asked Erin done talking to Antonio.

"One of you Detectives needs to pick up Shawna up,secretary called a few seconds ago"answered Kim.

Erin Lindsey walks over to where Jay was done talking on the phone-was typing something on the computer. "Jay! Secretary at the high school called-Kim took the message"answered Erin.

Jay halstead looks up from the computer. "Something wrong?"asked Jay.

"Ya! Buddy it involves Shawna at the high school"answered Alvin-groaning.

Jay Halstead grabs his coat and car keys-racing down the stairs.

At the school office.

Shawna was trying not to scream-her back was hurting alot.

Secretary nears down to Shawna's level. "Ms. Halstead is there someone else we can call. Looks like your uncle is out"answered the Secretary.

Shawna gives her cell-phone to the secretary.

At the hospital.

Dr. Connor Rhodes was just finishing up surgery.

Dr. Will Halstead was just checking up on a patient.

Cell-phone rings.

"Hello"answered Will.

Connor sees that Will is talking to someone on his phone.

"Sure! ok will see you in 15 minutes"answered Will racing towards the locker room.

"Dr. halstead what is your hurry?"asked April

Will Halstead grabs his coat,cell-phone and keys. "I have to go the high school-bring Shawna back here to be check out"answered Will.

Connor overhears something about Shawna. "Will! What about Shawna?"asked Connor.

Will turns towards his coworker-Connor Rhodes. "Bring Shawna back here to the hospital,secretary mention her back was hurting again"answered Will.

25 minutes later

Jay and Will ended up meeting each other at the same time.

"Will! What are you doing here?"asked Jay.

"Could ask you the same thing"answered Will.

"Kim said that the secretary called about Shawna"answered Jay.

"Secretary called me at work"answered Will.

Will and Jay made it to the office-just in time to hear.

Shawna screaming.

Will and Jay raced into the office.

"Shawna"answered Jay racing towards his niece.

"Please! Make it stop"screamed Shawna.

"make what stop?"asked Will kneeling down.

"Dr. Halstead and Detective Halstead thanks for coming, Shawna mention her back was hurting again"answered the principal who was standing there.

"Thanks! For calling us-we will take Shawna to get check out at the hospital"answered Jay.

30 minutes later

Shawna had be carried to one of the private rooms.

"Dr. halstead is everything ok?"asked maggie.

"No! Paged Dr. Rhodes he needs to be here"answered Erin who came with Jay.

Shawna shaking-screaming.

"Shawna! it's ok we will make it better sweetie"whispered Erin.

April was already there.

"Shawna why didn't you tell us your back was hurting again?"asked Jay.

Shawna shaking in Will arms.

Connor Rhodes coming racing into the room.

"I didn't know"wailed Shawna.

"Didn't know what?"asked april.

"My back started hurting at school,didn't know"cried Shawna.

Connor,April,Will,Erin and Jay looked at each other.

"Shawna! One of us needs to look at your back"answered Connor.

Shawna nods her head-she pulls up the shirt.

Gasps could be heard.

There was huge purple bruised on the back.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

There was a huge purple bruise on Shawna back.

"Shawna how did you get this bruise? It was not there a couple days ago"answered Erin who helps put medicane on her niece's back.

"Got it this morning after gym class"answered shawna.

"You do not have gym classes,were excused from the class"answered Connor since he signed for the permission form.

Shawna wince a bit. "I still have to sit in the gym-on the bleachers,doing homework"answered Shawna.

April touches the purple bruised,she looks at her coworkers. "Hate to tell you this doctors,but there's no way Shawna can go back to school like this. Unless you want hire a tutor like before"answered April.

Connor and Will are talking outside of the room.

Shawna lays her head on-Jay's shoulders-trying not to scream.

Jay hugs Shawna around the shoulders.

"Shawna how did you get the bruise?"asked Erin.

"I was at my locker getting books out for the next class. Some kids decided it would be fun to tease me"answered Shawna.

"Tease you how?"asked April.

Connor and Will coming back into the room.

"They think I'm stupid-faking my injuries,decided to kicked at my back this afternoon and tripping me in the hallaways"answered Shawna.

"Shawna we decided to drive you home,have Kim and Sean stay with you. Or can go to the firehouse"answered Connor.

"Firehouse"answered Shawna.

2 hours later

Jimmy and Kelly were told about Shawna back.

"Gabriella,how is uncle matt?"asked Shawna who was sitting in her special chair.

"Matt! Is taking it easy"answered Gabriella.

Matt Casey was taking it easy-wasn't allowed on calls,he was currently working on paperwork in his office.

Jimmy walking in-after checking on the truck.

Jessica Chilton wasn't quite sure why Shawna deserves to be at the firehouse. "Shawna why are you here?"asked Jessica.

Shawna gives Jessica a strange look. "I'm here at the firehouse-because of what happen at school this afternoon"answered Shawna.

"What happen at school?"Mouch.

"Kicked in the back and tripped in the hallways-affecting a huge purple bruised"answered Shawna.

Jessica hits on the edge of the table. "Is there a reason why your sitting in that chair?"asked Jessica.

Alarms sounded throughout the firehouse.

Truck 81,Firetruck 11 and Ambulance 61 said the speaker.

Shawna murmurs to herself."Do not think it's any of your business"murmured Shawna-shifting towards the couch to read a book.

Matt Casey saw Shawna sitting on the couch-reading a book for school,he knows about the back issue. Kelly Severide had informed him 25 minutes ago.

Shawna looks up-sees Matt Casey-one of her godparents coming into the kitchen. Slowly stands up from where she was sitting on the couch.

Matt Casey sees Shawna standing up from the couch. "Shawna! Do you want help?"asked Matt.

Shawna shifts a little bit-goes over to the fridge. "No! I'm ok"answered Shawna.

Matt Casey carefully watching his niece and goddaughter. He sits in his chair in the kitchen.

Shawna coming over-with some snacks on the table and counter.

Matt Casey reading the newspaper.

Shawna leans into a chair,wince.

Rest of the crew returned after rescuing a kid from drowning from the ocean.

Jimmy and Sylvie noticed Shawna wince a bit in her chair she was sitting in.


	18. Chapter 18

Moving In:Part I

Jimmy Boreilli had moved in the new house-that Matt Casey,Erin lindsey,Will halstead,Kim brugges,Jay halstead,Gabriella dawson,Sylvie Brett and Kelly severide live at.

He was told of the rules of the house.

No one is allowed to sleep in other's people bedrooms,unless you were married to each other.

If there was a party going on at the house-had more than one beer spent the night over.

1\. Floor-Kitchen,media room,family room,dinning room,office,5 1/2 bedrooms-one of them being a suite-incase that Shawna couldn't make it to her other bedroom on the second floor.

Backyard: Huge Patio/attached to an indoor porch during the winter time. Pool,tennis court, small beach-private and etc.

Basement-consists of-studio,full bathroom,kitchen,2 bedrooms,office and sitting room.

2\. 2nd floor-consists of 8 1/2 bedrooms-two of them were suites.

1\. Lt. Kelly Severide. Lt. Rick Lincolon/Drew Alstair since they are married bedrooms were on the first floor. Detective Erin Lindsey bedroom was also on the first floor,Gabriella Dawson and Kim Brugges too.

2\. floor. Jay his bedroom was across Shawna's suite, Will room was two doors down from his niece/daughter now. Lt. Matt Casey was one door next door. Jimmy room was 3 doors down-connected to a bathroom. There were others that weren't used yet.

Sylvie Brett her bedroom was downstairs in the basement.

2 days later

Shawna was back at school,with undercovered police officers.

Kim Brugges and Erin Lindsey were undercovered police officers for the past 2 days.

They were teacher aides for two of the classes that Shawna had.

Saw the way that Shawna was being teased at school,it was getting them pretty pissed off at the other adults not doing anything about it.

"Hey! Shawna my family is having a party want to come?"asked one of the kids.

Shawna looking up doing homework-during study hall. "Are your parents going to be there?"asked Shawna.

"Duh! No they are going to be out of town"answered Shelby Lane.

Shawna gives the girls a strange look. "Sorry! I can't go"answered Shawna.

Shelby lane,Karen Parkerson and Samantha Lee looked at each other.

"Are you afraid will get in trouble with your dad?"asked Karen.

Shawna suddenly snapped at the mention of your dad. She slowly stood up-gathered her belongings. "Excuse me please I have to leave"answered Shawna.

3 girls stood up.

"Come on! We are just wondering"answered Karen.

Shawna walks out of the study hall,she is only in school for a half a day.

Shelby Lane and Karen Parkerson followed Shawna out of the study hall group.

Samantha Lee didn't follow the two girls either,she knows-because of foster parents being cops.

"Shawna! Come on where are you heading off too?"shouted Shelby

Shawna walks towards her next class for the day,all of the teachers know what's been going on-due the injuries she had.

English class-her teacher wasn't there-but Erin Lindsey was there-getting ready.

Shawna had slip through-the doorway,sat down in her seat.

Erin sees Shawna coming to the english class 25 minutes early.

Had the class lists of students who had this class.

"Ms. Halstead is something wrong?"asked Erin.

Shawna writes something down on a piece of paper,gives it to Erin to read.

Erin reads what is written on the paper.

What shawna wrote on the piece of paper.

Shelby Lane and karen Parkerson mention there's a party-with no parents going to be there. I do not want to go to some stupid party. They are the two girls who been bully other students.

English Teacher walks into the room,she know is friends with Erin Lindsey.

Saw Shawna Halstead sitting in her seat.

"Ms. halstead how are you feeling?"asked Faith Diamond.

Shawna shrugs her shoulders. "Ok! is there anyway I can leave class today?"asked Shawna.

Faith Diamond nods her head,she understands what Shawna is going through. "Is there anyone who can pick you up from school?"asked Faith.

Shawna texted someone on the cell-phone she was given.

(Firehouse) 51

Everyone was in the kitchen.

"Lt. Severide how is Shawna doing back in school?"asked Joe.

"Ok! She's with some undercovered cops at the school,to figure what is going on"answered Kelly.

Matt Casey drinking some coffee.

Sylvie Brett get's a text on her phone. She turns to the Lt. Severide and Lt. Casey. "Guys! Shawna just texted me to come and get her from school"answered Sylvie.

Jessica-Jellybean Chilton-gives her partner a strange look. "Brett! Why do not you just let someone else pick Ms. Halstead up from school? I need you here to help me"answered Jessica.

Jimmy offers to do it. "I will get Shawna from school,bring her back here"answered Jimmy.

Sylvie stood up. "I will go with you Jimmy,since was the one that Shawna had texted in the first place"answered Sylvie.

Jessica saids something else. "Why do you have to be the one to pick up Shawna in the first place? There are other people here"answered Jessica.

Sylvie Brett. "One: Shawna texted me to pick her up-since I do not have to work in 2 hours"snapped Sylvie.

4 hours later

Shawna Halstead was at the firehouse working on homework at the table.

Almost everyone was out on a call.

Matt casey still wasn't allowed on the call,until the doctor gives him a clear to go back to work.

Syvlie brett was taking turns with Gabriella Dawson being partners with Jessica Chilton.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Shawna was at the firehouse working on homework,hasn't been back to school-not what happen a couple days ago.

Samantha Lee became friends to Shawna halstead-both of them were at the firehouse.

"Ms. Lee,Is there anyone we can get in contact with?"asked Chief Wallance Boden.

Samantha Lee-looks up at the chief of firehouse 51. "No! My parents you can not contact them. One of them was shot at school a couple days ago. My foster dad is out of town right now"answered Samantha.

"Ok! Ms. Lee who is your foster mom?"asked Gabriella Dawson.

"Faith Diamond is my foster mom-her fiance is the one out of town. My uncle lives in Las Vegas,he doesn't know anything about me-since I was put into witness protection-since the death of my mom"answered Samantha.

"Can you tell us your uncle's name?"asked Kelly.

Samantha Lee shakes her head. "I can't tell you guys. For your own protection and mine"answered Samantha.

(Rick Lincoln) came into the firehouse with papers.

"Lt. Lincoln what brings you here?"asked Christopher Herrmann.

"I talk to my husband he agrees with me-that we become Samantha guardians until we get in touch with her uncle in Las Vegas"answered Rick.

"Ok! Will I be staying at?"asked Samantha asked.

Shawna smiles. "Actually at my home,since Lt. Lincoln happens to be my personal valet"answered Shawna.

Samantha hugs her new guardians. "Uh! What are we gonna do about school? We can't missed too much of it"asked Samantha.

"School will be reopen in 4 days-with more undercovered cops at the school"answered erin Lindsey walking into the firehouse.

"Wait a minute your a cop?"asked Samantha.

Erin Lindsey nods her head. "Yes! Detective Erin Lindsey with the intelligence unit"answered Erin.

"Shawna's uncles works with the intelligence unit"answered Jimmy.

2 weeks later

Samantha Lee and Shawna Halstead were eating lunch at the cafeteria at the school.

When Shelby Lane,Karen Parkerson,Kellen lane-senior in high school, Yula Bolton and Joyce Grey walking into the school lunch hall.

"Samantha why are you sitting with this kid?"asked Karen.

Samantha Lee-gives the group a strange look. "I can sit with Shawna,can not tell me what to do"answered Samantha.

"Actually I can tell you what to do. We rule this school"answered Shelby.

"Nobody can rule this school, do not remember what happen a couple days ago?"asked Kellen Lane-older brother to Shelby Lane.

Shelby lane gives an angry look to her brother. "Ya! We know what happen at this school, there was a bomb threat made"answered Shelby.

"Bomb threat made and shootings at the school"answered Samantha Lee.

Sean Roman and Adam Ruzek were at the school-undercovered as brothers.

"Is there a problem?"asked Adam.

Shawna saids something to the girls. "Everyone meet my foster siblings-Hans and Shawn Taylor"answered Shawna.

Making that part up.

Mouths were wide open.

"We are so sorry didn't know you were in a foster home"exclaimed Kellen Lane-he knows about Shawna and Samantha information given.

"It's ok our real parents couldn't keep us"answered Shawna.

3 hours later

At the house

"Shawna! Really you had to tell them we were your foster siblings?"asked Adam Ruzek.

Shawna gives Detective Adam Ruzek a strange look.

Samantha lee-was in the kitchen working on homework. "What were we supposed to tell everyone at the school?"asked Samantha.

"Could have said something else,besides being foster kids"answered Adam.

Sean Roman and Kim Brugges were among the group-staying at the house.

"I think it's was a great idea"answered Kim.

Adam gives Kim a look.

Sean notices that Shawna had wince a bit-where she was leaning against the counter. "Shawna are you ok?"asked Sean.

Kim and Adam looked over to Sean.

Shawna wince a bit-she was leaning against the counter. "Can one of you help me upstairs?"asked Shawna.

Kim helps Shawna upstairs to her bedroom.

Shawna slowly lays down on the bed-shifts a bit.

"Shawna are you going to be ok?"asked Kim.

"No! I'm not going to be ok-have a headache"answered Shawna.

"Do you want me to call your dads at the hospital?"asked Kim.

"No! They do not get off of work in 8 hours"answered Shawna.

"Do you want us to call Jay at work?"asked Adam who came upstairs to check on Shawna.

"No! I do not want you to call anyone right now"cried Shawna into a pillow.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Adam looks at Kim downstairs in the kitchen. "We should call Jay or Will at work. They need to know that Shawna is in a lot of pain right now"answered Adam.

Kim sits down on in a chair by the counter. "Adam! Shawna doesn't want to bother them at work"answered Kim.

Sean Roman was drinking some juice. "Wouldn't hurt for them to know what's going on. Besides I'm do back on duty in 2 hours. Kim are you gonne be ok by yourself?"asked Sean.

"Ya! Sylvie should be getting off of work in 30 minutes"answered Kim.

At the firehouse

Sylvie getting back from a call with Jessica.

"Hey! Do you want to go get something to eat?"asked Jessica.

Sylvie looks up from checking in-with Matt Casey, Jimmy Borcelli and Kelly Severide who were in the kitchen. "Sorry! I'm busy later"answered Sylvie.

"Busy doing what?"asked Jessica.

"Staying with Shawna,since Adam and Sean both have to be in work in 2 hours"answered sylvie.

Jessica walks away from her partner.

15 minutes later Sylvie arrives at the house.

Not knowing she was followed to the house.

Jessica Chilton follows Sylvie to the huge mansion. Mouth is open wide with surprised of the house.

"How's Shawna doing?"asked Sylvie setting her stuff on the counter.

"Shawna is upstairs resting,she's in alot of pain right now"answered Kim eating some lunch.

"Are the guys still here?"asked Sylvie.

"Sean is calling Jay at work, Adam is in the bathroom"answered Kim.

(Intelligence Office) at pretinct 21

working on a case

Erin looking at something on Jay's computer-since her's needed to be fix.

Jay didn't answer his cell-phone so he doesn't know that Sean Roman was calling him at the house.

"Hello! Yes! Jay is here"answered Erin.

Jay Halstead coming from the break room.

"Jay! It's Sean"answered Erin.

"Hello"answered Jay.

Sean is telling Jay something on the phone.

Hank Voight could tell something was wrong. "Is something wrong?"asked Hank.

Jay grabs his keys off the desk. "Sean said that Shawna is resting upstairs-she's in alot of pain"answered Jay.

"Maybe we shouldn't come over to watch the game"answered Kevin.

Erin stands up quickly. "We will stop get some more medicane-I forgot Shawna ran out of pills yesterday"answered erin.

At the hospital-they had to get the pain medicane renewel for Shawna to take the medicane to begin with.

Maggie Lockwood was at the desk,when seeing Erin Lindsey and Jay Halstead come into the hospital. "Is there something wrong,Detectives?"asked Maggie.

Dr. Connor Rhodes was busy with a patient.

Dr. Will Halstead ws busy with another patient.

Dr. Sara Reese comes poking her head into-where Connor was. "Dr. Rhodes,just letting you know that Detective Erin Lindsey is here"answered Sara.

"Thanks. I shall be there in 15 minutes"answered connor.

April tells Will that jay was here. "Dr. Halstead, just letting you know that Detective Jay Halstead is here"answered April.

Will Halstead leaves his patient-since Sara said she would take over.

"Detective Lindsey is something wrong?"asked Connor

"Detective Halstead is something wrong with Shawna?"asked Ethan.

Jay sees his brother coming over. "I need my brother to renewel Shawna's pain medication"answered Jay.

Will halstead renews the medications.

"Is there something else we should know about?"asked Connor.

"Maybe we should postpone the football game guys, Shawna told Adam,Kim and Sean she wasn't quite feeling well"answered Erin.

"Whose with Shawna right now?"asked Maggie.

"Kim and Sylvie are with Shawna right now at the house"answered erin.

Maggie looks at one of the doctors. "Unless one of you two want to check out Shawna to be safe"answered Maggie.

"I get off of work in 1 hour"answered Will.

"4 hours"answered Connor.

"Jay and I can check on Shawna"answered Erin.

Back at the house.

Sylvie was reading a book in the family room.

Kim was getting some of the snacks ready for the game later at the house.

15 minutes later

Jay and Erin come walking into the house.

"I will give Shawna the pain medication"answered Jay racing up the stairs.

"Shawna was asleep"shouted Kim up the stairs.

Erin Lindsey heads towards the couch. "Thanks! For being here girls. How is Shawna really doing?"asked Erin.

Sylvie looks up from the book she was reading on the couch. "Shawna has a really bad headache,I went upstairs to check on her a few minutes ago,she was fast asleep."answered Sylvie.

"Maybe we should repost the game party with the group"answered Erin.

Kim and Sylvie were agreeing with what erin was saying to the them.

Upstairs in Shawna suite.

"Shawna"answered Jay sitting on the bed.

Placing the medication bottle on the nightstand near the bed.

Shawna slowly opens her eyes,sees Uncle Jay slowly sitting on the bed. "Uncle Jay! What are you doing here? I told them not to call you at work"answered Shawna.

"How are you feeling?"asked Jay.

Shawna cries into Jay's shoulders. "I want TC"cried Shawna.

Jay hugs Shawna,knowing he can't bring TC Callahan back from the dead.

"Shawna,Come one let's go downstairs where the others are ok"answered Jay carrying his niece downstairs to with the girls.

Kim,Sylvie and Erin could hear Shawna crying into Jay's shoulders,they come from the kitchen.

Jay is sitting on the couch,rocking Shawna in his arms.

"Jay! What happen?"asked Erin.

Jay looks up to the girls who come into the family room area of the house.

Samantha Lee lincoln comes walking into the house-overheard everything being said.

Rick lincoln comes slowly walking into the house also.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Samantha Lee Lincoln-new adopted daughter to Lt. Rick Lincoln and his husband Doctor Drew Alstair. She knows what Shawna is going through right now. "Shawna wants Doctor TC Callahan"answered Samantha.

Shawna crying harder into Jay's shoulders. "TC"cried Shawna.

Jay trying to keep Shawna calm-down a bit. "Shawna"answered Jay.

Erin,Sylvie and Kim watched the action going on.

"Jay! We been thinking of reposting the party. Shawna needs Will,Connor and You right now"answered Kim.

"Although the guys aren't going to like the part where they aren't allowed here at the house"answered Sylvie pointing.

"Can watch the game at Molly's"answered Erin.

Several hours later

Those who were invited to the game,some weren't happy about the situation in hand.

"What do you mean we can't watch the football game here?"shouted Adam angrily.

"Adam! Give it a rest"answered Kim.

"Jay is in the media room-with Shawna right now"answered Sylvie.

"That's where we were going to watch the game"exclaimed Sean and Joe at once.

Connor and Will head towards the media room area of the house.

Shawna was laying across Jay for support-after crying for several hours.

Jay wasn't asleep through-he's worried about Shawna.

"Jay"answered Will.

Jay turns sees Will halstead and Connor Rhodes coming into the media room.

"How is our daughter doing?"asked Connor.

"Not good at all,she's been crying over several hours ago"answered Jay slowly standing up-with Shawna in his arms.

Will and Connor were told in what happen by Erin.

"Jay! Here let me take Shawna for a bit"answered Will.

Jay transfer Shawna towards Will arms.

Connor rubs Shawna's back a little bit.

4 of them come back towards the kitchen of the house.

"Guys! Keep it quite"hissed Connor giving the others a look.

Matt Casey was already sitting in a chair in the family room of the house.

"We know,Rick informed us"answered Ortis.

"You boys are going over to Molly for the game"answered Sylvie putting her foot down.

"We were already scheduled to watch the game here"answered Kelly Severide.

"Besides we can be here for our niece's sake-incase something is wrong later"answered Joe.

"Fine. We are going to the media room"answered Kelly.

"Whose going to stay with Shawna in the family room?"asked Mouch.

knocked on the doorway.

Jessica Chilton is standing there,not looking very happy in many of the people from Pretinct 21 over. "Why wasn't I informed about a football party?"asked Jessica.

Will was sitting with Shawna on the couch,she had already slowly starting to wake up.

"Jessica! We had already planned this party several weeks ago"answered Matt.

"So! You could have asked me to join you guys"answered Jessica.

The girls looked at each other.

Connors sees Will and Jay thinking a moment to themselves.

"How come our co-workers knew about this party?"asked Jessica.

Shawna slowly get's up from where she was sitting with her uncle Will Halstead. She slowly moves towards where Jessica Chilton was standing in the doorway of the house. "My dad had invited them over to watch the game"answered Shawna.

"Well your dad-could have invited me"answered Jessica.

Shawna angrily does something. "Get out! My dad-Dr. Callahan he's alive"shouted Shawna shoving jessica out of the doorway of the house.

Mouths were open wide with shocked.

"Shawna! Sweetie, Dr. Callahan we can't bring him back from the dead"answered Kelly.

Shawna shakes her head. "I know deep down he's alive,there was no bodies in the car wreck"answered Shawna.

Rick Lincoln kneels down to Shawna's level. "Ms. Halstead I will do everything I can to find out"answered Rick.

Shawna saids something out loud. "Everyone Get out"shouted Shawna.

"Shawna! We want to watch the football game"explained Joe,Mouch,Kelly and Adam at once.

"Fine! Leave me out of it then, I hate sports"snapped Shawna wincing a bit.

Kim glares at Adam. "Come on we are watching the game at Molly's"answered Kim shoving Adam and Sean out of the house.

On the cue Ortis leaves.

Mouch and Trudy are dragging Joe out of the house.

Kevin leaves the house too.

Leaving only Connor,will,Jay,Erin,Sylvie,Matt,Gabriella who shows up late to the house and Kelly were at the house.

Samantha sits down on the couch in the family room area.

Shawna slowly makes her way towards the stairs.

"Shawna where are you going off too?"asked Kelly.

"Upstairs"answered Shawna.

"We didn't have anything to eat yet for dinner"answered Erin.

Jay,Will,Matt and Connor saw the way that Shawna wince in pain.

"I was heading upstairs to take some medication"answered Shawna walking up the stairs.

Disappearing.

"I'm heading upstairs to check on Shawna"answered Jay walking up the stairs.

Rest of them head towards the kitchen to get things ready for dinner,to watch the football game.

15 minutes later

Jay was with Shawna in her bedroom,watching a movie-he could always watch another football game another time.

"Jay should have been back downstairs"answered kelly.

"I will get him"answered Will.

Racing up the stairs.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Jessica Chilton was still pretty pissed off about the party,one she wasn't included in. The only way to get the others to like her more,was to get Shawna away from everyone at the firehouse.

Rick Lincoln was getting information about the car accident on TC Callahan and his wife-Jordan-9 months ago.

Samantha was at the local library-working on homework.

Shawna was working on homework at the firehouse,she was having trouble with some solutions.

"So! Kid what are you working on?"asked Jessica whose walks over to the table.

Shawna looks up from working on homework.

Gabriella Dawson happen to be fixing a snack for Shawna.

"I'm working on Math,having trouble"answered Shawna.

"I could help you"answered Jessica.

Shawna knows that Jessica doesn't like her one bit.

Jimmy Borcelli comes walking into the kitchen,grabs some food on the counter.

"Jimmy! Can you help me with some homework?"asked Shawna.

Jimmy smiles at his new adopted sister-as a big brother. "Sure"answered Jimmy.

"Hey! I offered to help you on math"exclaimed Jessica.

Shawna stretches her leg out. "I do not want your help"answered Shawna.

Jessica storms out of the kitchen.

Gabriella puts the snacks on the table. "Shawna are you going to be ok with Jimmy for awhile?"asked Gabriella.

"Gabriella we will be ok"answered Jimmy.

Gabriella leaves the kitchen.

6 days later

something goes wrong.

Jessica finally saids something to Shawna. "You think can get away with it"snapped Jessica.

Shawna is confused in what Jessica is trying to say. "I do not know what your talking about?"asked Shawna.

"I think your faking all of the injuries on you. Just want everyone to be more helpful"shouted Jessica.

Shawna Halstead stood her ground. "I didn't ask for anyone to help"shouted Shawna.

"Good! Your not going to get anymore help from anyone at firehouse 51. We do not want you here"snapped Jessica.

"Fine! I didn't ask to get kidnapped by my own mom who wanted revenge. I didn't ask for my dad to be taken away from me"answered Shawna hurrying out of the kitchen in a flash of lightening.

Jessica smiles to herself

Not knowing the trouble she just caused.

Rest of the group was in the conference room.

Intelligence Unit Police Officers were there in the conference room area.

Shawna bursted into the conference.

Chief Boden looks up-when Shawna comes bursting into the conference room.

"Ms. Halstead is there something we can help you?"asked Kelly Severide turning around in his chair.

Shawna Halstead not sure what to say to the group. "Aunt Erin,Can you drop me off at home please?"asked Shawna.

Detective Erin Lindsey looks at Detective Jay Halstead. "Sure. Can you wait in 15 minutes?"asked Erin.

Jessica Chilton walks into the conference room. "Sorry I'm late"answered Jessica.

Shawna is still standing by the conference room doorway.

Jessica says something to Shawna. "Hello! We are in a meeting"answered Jessica.

Shawna saids something to those who were in the conference room. "I just wanted to say thanks and goodbye to everyone at firehouse 51"answered Shawna who walks out of the doorway.

"Goodbye"echoed several voices.

"Shawna wait a minute"answered Jimmy,Sylvie,Kelly,Gabriella and Matt at once.

Erin,Adam and Jay followed them out of the conference room.

"Shawna,hold it"answered Kelly.

"What do you mean goodbye?"asked Matt.

Shawna turns around-tears coming down her face. "I'm going home,not coming back here ever"cried Shawna racing out of the firehouse.

4 hours later,still no signed of Shawna anywhere at the firehouse or the house.

"Something is wrong,we need to call the hospital to see if Shawna went there"answered Matt.

"Or we go to the hospital"answered Kim.

Jay,Matt,Kelly,Erin and Kim head towards the hospital.

Maggie Lockwood comes walking out from seeing a patient,sees Matt Casey and Kelly Severide from the firehouse 51. Detective Erin Lindsey, Detective Jay Halstead and Office Kim Brugges from pretinct 21 at the hospital. "Dr. Connor Rhodes is in surgery and Dr. Will Halstead is in the break room,something wrong?"asked Maggie.

"We are hoping that Shawna is here"answered Matt.

April Sexton comes walking out of the bathroom."Is something wrong?"asked April.

2 seconds later Will comes walking out of the break room area,sees his brother standing by the counter. "Detective halstead what are you doing here?"asked Will.

"Dr. Halstead! We were wondering if you seen Shawna? She ran away from the firehouse 3 hours ago"answered Jay.

Sara Reese overhears the converstation. "Shawna she's working on her homework in the break room"answered Sara.

"Thanks"answered Erin walking towards the break room.

Will was confused.

"Will,Did Shawna tell you why she left the firehouse?"asked Matt.

Will shakes his head. "No! Shawna only mention she would be coming here to the hospital from now on. Ms. Goodwin ok it"answered Will.

"Something is wrong"whispered Kim towards Will.

15 minutes later

Connor Rhodes was filled in what had happen at the firehouse.

Detective Erin Lindsey walks out of the break room. "Guys! Sorry I tried to talk to Shawna"answered Erin.

"Maybe one of you doctors can talk to Shawna"answered April.

Connor,Sara and Will head into the break room.

Shawna was reading a book-for school.

"Shawna! How are you feeling?"asked Sara.

Shawna glares up from reading the book,she slowly stretches her arms. "Ok"answered Shawna.

Both Connor and Will know something is bothering Shawna.

"Shawna you can tell us anything,we are here to help you"answered Connor kneeling down to his adopted daughter level.

Tears coming down Shawna's face.

Connor Rhodes rocking Shawna in his arms.

"Shawna can you tell us what happen at the firehouse?"asked Will.

"I'm not wanted at the firehouse 51 anymore"cried Shawna into Connor's Shoulders.

"I'm going to take Shawna home for the rest of the day"answered Connor walking out of the break room-with his daughter he was carrying.

Detectives saw Dr. Connor Rhodes-holding into Shawna's crying form.

"Dr. Reese what happen?"asked Erin.

Dr. Sara Reese informed the Detectives who were still standing there. "Ms. Halstead mention she was unwanted at firehouse 51. That's all we could get out of Shawna"answered Sara.

Will told the Detectives. "Connor is going to take Shawna home for the rest of the day"answered Will.

1 hour at the firehouse.

"Lt. Severide did you guys find Shawna?"asked Christopher

"Yes! Shawna was at the hospital"answered Matt.

"How is Shawna doing?"asked Sylvie.

"We do not know,she wouldn't talk to Detective Lindsey"answered Kelly.

"Jay said he could call us later"answered Matt Casey heading into his office to work on paperwork.

"Maybe one of us-could leave early?"asked Jimmy and Sylvie at once.

Jessica Chilton is still sitting at the table in the kitchen.

5 hours later

Shawna was laying against Connor on the couch.

Connor rubbing Shawna's back.

Footsteps coming into the house.

"Connor! How is Shawna doing?"asked Kelly.

Connor looks at Kelly Severide. "Not good at all. We do need to talk"answered Connor shifting Shawna in his arms-carrying her upstairs to the bedroom.

2 days later

Connor looks at Kelly Severide,Matt Casey,Gabriella Dawson and some of the firehouse 51 members.

Will Halstead was there too.

Kim had stayed with Shawna back at the house.

"I want to know who told Shawna she was unwanted at the firehouse"snapped Connor angrily.

"Dr. Rhodes what are you talking about?"asked Jimmy.

"Guys! Just stop it"answered Will.

"One of you guys told Shawna she wasn't wanted here at the firehouse 51 anymore. We want to know who told our daughter that"answered Connor angrily.

"It wasn't any of us"answered Ortis.

(at the house)

Kim finally get's Shawna to talk to her. "Shawna! Can you least tell me why?"asked Kim.

Shawna just staring at her lunch at the table. "They do not want me at the firehouse 51 anymore"answered Shawna.

"Shawna! Who told you that?"asked Jay kissing his niece on the forehead.

Tears coming down Shawna's face again.

"Sorry"cried Shawna into jay's shoulders.

Jay holding onto Shawna shaking form,sits down on a chair in the kitchen. "Shawna! It's ok"answered Jay.

"I want Connor"cried Shawna.

15 minutes later

Jay,Kim and Shawna showed up at the firehouse.

Connor and Will looked at Jay-carrying Shawna into the kitchen.

"Sorry! Shawna wanted you Connor"answered Jay.

Shawna was now crying into Connor's shoulders.

"Excuse us"answered Connor leaving the kitchen area of the firehouse.

"Shawna can you tell us?"asked Gabriella kneeling down to Shawna's level-since she was sitting on Connor's lap in the hallaway.

Shawna cries the words out. "Jessica she said I wasn't wanted here anymore. Know one at firehouse 51 wanted me here anymore"cried Shawna.

Gasps could be heard

"We are going to talk to Jessica"answered Will.

"No"cried Shawna.

"Not right now"answered Gabriella.

Jay and Kim bring Shawna back home to rest.

Connor Rhodes and Will Halstead were not happy at all.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Chief Wallance Boden wasn't happy with the situation in hand,learning why Shawna wouldn't come to his firehouse anymore.

Kelly,Gabriella and Matt were talking with Shawna at the house.

"Shawna! We want you to come back to the firehouse"answered Gabriella.

Shawna Halstead-just stares at the table.

Detective Erin lindsey,Detective jay halstead,Sean Roman,Kim Brugges,Will Halstead and Connor Rhodes were talking in the kitchen.

"How are you detectives going to do with this situation in hand?"asked Connor.

"Ms. Chilton,well we are going to the firehouse to talk to her"answered Erin Lindsey.

"That is if Kelly,Gabriella and Matt can get Shawna to leave the house first"answered Kim.

"Right now Shawna is refusing to budge out of the house,unless one of us is with her at all times"answered Will.

Will Halstead had taken the day off-to deal with this situation in hand.

Others were informed in what had happen a couple days ago.

Not to say anything to jessica in was going to happen next.

Jay Halstead he's worried about his niece.

"Shawna! All of us will be with you. We want you there"answered Matt kneeling down to his goddaughter's level.

Shawna hugs Matt Casey's shoulders.

2 hours later at the firehouse.

Everyone was there at the firehouse.

Jessica Chilton comes walking into the conference room. "Is there another meeting?"asked Jessica.

"Ms. Chilton please take a seat"answered Jay.

Jessica sits down in a chair in the conference room.

Joe,Ortis,Christoper,Jimmy,Sylvie were in the kitchen.

"Ms. Chilton what gives you the right to tell Ms. Halstead she was unwanted here at the firehouse?"asked Erin angrily.

"Also to mention the rest of us wouldn't have my goddaughter here?"asked Matt Casey.

Jessica stands up quickly. "Didn't know the kid would take it that seriously"answered Jessica.

Jay halstead slams his hand against the table. "Shawna is my niece-she will have the respect here-has a name"snapped Jay.

Gabriella Dawson came into the conference room. "Sorry! Shawna doesn't want to be here guys"answered Gabriella.

"Wait a minute Shawna is here at the firehouse?"asked Jessica.

"Yes! Do you have a problem with that?"snapped Wallance.

"Firehouse is a dangerous place for a kid"answered Jessica.

Heads were shaking.

"Ms. Chilton you are suspended for 2 weeks without pay"answere Wallance.

Jessica was shocked the way the others were treating her. "Fine"answered Jessica was about to walk out of the conference room area.

In the kitchen area.

Shawna was sitting on-Will Halstead's lap,he had taken part of the day off.

"Shawna! How are you feeling?"asked Joe.

Shawna takes a sip of lemonade ice tea. "Ok! Uncle Will can we go home?"asked Shawna.

Will rubs Shawna back a little bit."Sure"answered Will.

"Shawna! You can stay here. We can help you"answered Jimmy.

Tears coming down Shawna's face.

"Shawna please do not cry"answered Sylvie.

"I want to go home"cried Shawna into Will's shoulders.

Will slowly get's up from where he was sitting on a chair. "Sorry! Guys"answered Will.

Gabriella Dawson follows Will Halstead out of the kitchen-towards the entance of the garage.

Detective Jay halstead-can hear Shawna crying. "Excuse me please,have to go calm my niece down"answered Jay leaving the conference room area.

3 days later

Shawna didn't want to leave the house-

Sylvie,Gabriella,Kim and Erin were at the house.

Trying to keep Shawna company.

"Shawna! I could paint your toes"answered Erin.

Shawna was sitting on the couch-reading a book.

"Ya! We could have a girls sleeping party"exclaimed Gabriella.

Shawna slowly answers her cell-phone-was sitting near the couch. "Hello"answered Shawna.

"I wondered who would be calling Shawna?"asked Kim.

"Shawna whose calling you?"asked Erin.

"Drew! Is it true?"snapped Shawna angrily.

Girls were confused in what was going on.

Drew Alistar what ever he had said to Shawna on the phone.

"Ok! I understand-reason why kept in the dark?"asked Shawna.

12 seconds later Shawna storms upstairs to her bedroom to pack.

"Shawna"answered Erin.

Shawna is packing some things into a backpack.

"Shawna! Are you going somewhere?"asked erin she's worried.

Shawna looks at Detective Erin Lindsey. "I need to go"answered Shawna.

"Shawna where are you going?"asked Kim.

"Ask Detective Hank Voight,he knows the answers"answered Shawna.

30 minutes later

"What do you mean Shawna just left the house?"snapped connor.

"Shawna had a back-pack with her"answered Kim.

Detective Erin Lindsey stares at Detective Hank Voight. "Shawna said you would know the answers to why she left. Apparently Drew Alistar called Shawna on her cell-phone"answered Erin.

"Detective Voight,Is there something we do not know?"asked Matt Casey.

Detective Hank Voight throws his hands up in the air. "Fine! TC and Jordan Callahan are in witness protection"answered Hank.

"How could you keep this information from us like that?"snapped Kelly.

"Shawna had the right to know"exclaimed Will,Jay and Connor at once.

"Tessa halstead she escaped from jail,wanted to kill the next clan of the Callahan name"answered Hank.

"Our sister escaped?"asked will.

"Shawna is in danger"answered Matt.

"We have to find Shawna"answered Gabriella.

"Detective Hank Voight, This situation is all on you-if Shawna is in danger"shouted some of the guys.

Detective Hank Voight. "Sorry!"answered Hank.

"Do you know where TC and Jordan were placed?"asked Connor.

"No"answered Hank.

"Unless Shawna knows"answered Christopher.

"Wait a minute are you saying that Shawna knew about this matter?"asked Adam.

"Apparently she had helped"answered Samantha Lee standing there.

"Samantha what are you doing here at the station?"asked Erin.

"My adopted dads were the ones who had informed Shawna where TC Callahan is at. Jordan she didn't make it-Tessa Halstead gotten to her first. Dr. Callahan had to be moved to another location"answered Samantha.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

It's been over 3 months since Shawna Halstead disappeared without telling anyone in Chicago where she was finding her biological father-TC Callahan who had to be moved to another location-since the death of his wife Jordan Alexander Callahan.

Intelligence Unit were keeping busy trying to locate Shawna back to safety.

Jay Halstead was trying to be keep busy,he's worried about his niece.

Firehouse 51 were also keeping busy to help with the situation.

Rick Lincoln and Samantha came to the pretinct 21 to help too.

Detective Hank Voight was trying hard too,he knows that his detectives aren't happy that he kept important information from them.

"Lt. Lincoln can you tell us how Tessa escaped custody?"asked Alivn.

"Do you even know where my niece is at right now?"asked Jay.

Lt. Rick Lincoln he's worried,hasn't talked to Drew Alistar his husband of 2 years now. "Drew was the one who had imformed me about Tessa escaping from custody in Texas-had went after Jordan Alexander Callahan. I do not know where TC Callahan was moved too. Knowing Shawna she went after Tessa"answered Rick.

Mouse was looking at his computer for information. He turns towards the Detectives who were busy. Samantha was helping him on information. "Guys! I have some information on where Tessa Halstead went off too next"exclaimed Mouse.

"Where is my bitch of a sister?"asked jay angrily.

"Purchased a ticket to Los Angeles,California. That's all I know"answered Mouse.

Samantha looks at her cell-phone-goes very pale. She turns towards her adopted dad-Rick Lincoln. "Detectives! Do you guys have a television?"asked Samantha.

Segerant Platt comes upstairs quickly. "Detectives! Turn on the television"answered Trudy Platt.

Detectives were surround by the television.

News in Los Angeles:

News reporter In Los Angeles:

We have reports that NCIS-have taken down a Ms. Tessa Snow-who is wanted for the murders of 2 police officers. She is wanted by internal affairs and the Los Angeles police department.

NCIS Agent Reporting some news too:

We have confirmation that Ms. Tessa Snow was taken down-by some some of our task force agents. Currently being looked at the local hospital-going through surgery as we speak.

Also have confirmation that Ms. Shawna Callahan is in our custody.

Thanks! That is all the news we have to report.

2 weeks later

Shawna Callahan was currently at the NCIS-safe-house,after being in the hospital for the passed 4 days.

TC Callahan he was in a coma right now.

Erica Callen and Ashley Deeks were keeping Shawna company at the safe-house.

"Ms. Callahan is there anyone we can contact?"asked Kensi who comes to check on the girls.

Shawna knows shouldn't have left Chicago-but she had secret information on who had called her on the location about where her mom was. "My uncle-Detective Jay Halstead of the intelligence unit in Chicago-pretinct 21"answered Shawna.

6 hours later

Marty Deeks and Kensi Blye came with the news.

"Shawna! Your uncles-Will and Jay Halstead are on there way to Los Angeles,we are picking them up tomorrow"answered Kensi.

Shawna nods her head-shifts a bit.

"Shawna it wasn't your fault in what happen"answered Ashley.

"Will I go to jail?"asked Shawna.

"No! Shawna you had to do what was right,aren't in trouble-sweetie"answered Kensi.

"ok! I will get in trouble with my uncles and adopted father"answered Shawna.

2 days later

Shawna was with her dad-TC who was still in a coma like sleep.

Knows that her uncles were being updated in what happen 7 days ago.

Dr. Will Halstead, Detective jay Halstead, Lt. Matt Casey, Lt. Kelly Severide,Dr. Connor Rhodes and Kim Brugges came to Los Angeles to get Shawna.

They were taken to NCIS-headquarters firse.

"Wait a minute aren't we going to see Shawna first?"asked Kelly.

"Ms. Callahan is safe-where she is right now,with our girls"answered Callen.

"Agent Blye had taken Erica,Ashley and Shawna to the hospital. Dr. TC Callahan well he's in a coma"answered Hetty.

"I want to see my daughter"answered Connor.

"We want to know how Shawna knew to come to look for our damned sister-Tessa"snapped Will angrily.

"Apparently-Tessa confessed to us-she had sent someone to tell Shawna she had killed-Jordan Alexander Callahan,we came just in time-befores she had taken someone else"answered Sam.

"Tessa wanted to finished what she had started-by takening another Callahan line. Starting with beating Shawna to death"answered Eric.

"Sorry! Tessa didn't even make it-she died on the surgery table"answered Hetty.

"Dr. Callahan well he's in a coma,Tessa had shot him"answered Eric Beal.

3 hours later

Group came to the safe-house where Shawna has been staying for the past couple days.

"Shawna has been staying here at one of our safe-houses. Right now she's still must be at the hospital"answered Sam.

"Can you tell us which hospital?"asked Kim.

"Ok! Not sure how happy Shawna will be see you guys here. Just to let you guys know she's not in trouble"answered Callen.

Agent Sam Hanna,Connor,Kelly,Matt,Will and Jay were at the hospital.

Shawna didn't even knowledge them-when they came to the private doorway.

"Ms. Callahan is through this doorway. Should warn you guys it's not that good"answered Kensi standing there by the doorway.

"Thanks"answered Matt.

Gasps could be heard throughout the private hospital room.

Shawna was sitting back in her wheelchair.

"Oh My God! Shawna are you ok?"answered Connor,Will and jay racing towards her.

Matt and Kelly were watching the interactions closely.

Shawna had no idea who these strangers were coming to see her and TC. "Are you here to see my dad?"asked Shawna.

Guys were confused.

"Shawna we came to bring you home,why didn't you tell us were going after Tessa?"asked Kelly.

Shawna wince a bit. "Uncle Callen"answered Shawna.

Agent Greg Callen came walking into the room. "Shawna is something wrong?"asked Callen.

"Who are they?"asked Shawna pointing to the guys standing around in the room.

"Shawna! It's Uncle Jay,Kelly,Matt and Will"answered Will halstead.

"Connor Rhodes,your adopted dad"answered Connor.

"Sorry! I do not know those names. Uncle Callen make them leave. I want to be here for my dad"answered Shawna.

Ashley Deeks and Erica Callen were just coming back to bring some things for Shawna,knowing she wouldn't want to leave TC alone.

Guys were in the hallway.

"Can someone explain what the hell is going on here?"snapped Will angrily.

"Is there a reason why Shawn has no idea who we are?"asked Kelly.

"Shawna has memory lost,reason why she's back in the wheelchair again because of injuries that Tessa gave her"snapped Erica.

"Injuries! What kind of injuries,maybe one of us should look at it"answered Connor.

Ashley puts something in the room. "Shawna isn't going to want you to look at her injuries,Dr. Rhodes we had one of own looked at the injuries"answered Ashley.

"Who are the two of you girls?"asked Matt.

"My name is Erica Callen adopted daughter to Agent G. Callen of the NCIS: Los Angeles team"answered Erica.

"My name is Ashley Deeks adopted daughter to Agent-Marty Deeks"answered Ashley.

"We are friends through Kristen Callaway who is the leader of the special task force in Santa Monica and Hawaii"answered Ashley.

"Wait! A minute you were the agents who shot Tessa?"asked Kelly.

"No! We were part of the team who rescued TC and Shawna before anyone else gotten hurt"answered Ashley.

"What are we going to do with Shawna? We have to bring her back to Chicago"answered Will.

Agents shakes their heads.

"You aren't going to take Ms. Callahan with you"answered Kensi.

"Shawna is our niece,we have custody of her. We didn't even know that TC was even alive in the first place"exclaimed Jay.

"Sorry! We were given custody of Shawna-before Dr. Callahan slip into a coma 2 weeks ago"answered Sam.

5 days later

Guys were discussing in what was going to happen next.

"What are we going to do guys? We can't stay here"answered kelly.

"Our bosses will not be happy we stay anymore"answered Connor and Will at once.

Guys turned towards Kim Brugges who had come with them to Los Angeles.

Kim saw the guys looking at her. "Is there something wrong?"asked Kim.

"Kim! How would you like to stay here in Los Angeles-to watch over Shawna-can explain to segerant platt were assigned to a job"answered Jay.

Kim was shocked she was ask to stay. "Guys! Maybe we should ask Shawna want she wants first"answered Kim.

Mention of Shawna name being said.

She came slowly walking into the safe-house.

"Shawna,where's your wheelchair?"asked Connor.

"Dr. Lee said didn't need it-for the time being"answered Shawna.

"Shawna! We need to know if you want to stay here with Kim or come back with us to Chicago?"answered Matt.

Kristen Callaway comes walking into the safe-house-followed by some of the task force members. "Hello! Actually was just talking to a Detective Voight-he has agreed to let Detective halstead and Detective Lindsey be part of my task force team for temporary-until things go back to normal"answered Kristen.

"Why would you do that? We do not know you?"asked Matt.

"How old are you anyway?"asked Kelly.

"What about your dads are they ok with it?"asked Kim.

Laughter could be heard.

"Ms. Callaway's adopted father happens to be a police officer in Santa Monica,Kristen is 18 years old"answered Hayden Carson.

"Yes! In Santa Monica I go by Kristen Callaway-but in Hawaii go by Crystal McGarrett-adopted daughter to Detective-Commander Steve McGarrett"answered Kristen.

"Why do you have two names?asked Will

"Witness protection"answered Alison Williams standing there.

Shawna stood her ground shakes. "I'm not leaving TC here in the hospital going to stay here"answered Shawna.

"We will take good care of her"answered Kensi.

Group say goodbye for now

3 months later


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

"Detectives! Letting you know that Ms. Callahan is back in Chicago"answered Sara Reese telling the cops the good news.

Detectives looked up from working on paperwork.

"Dr. Reese say that again?"asked Kevin.

Dr. Connor Rhodes comes walking towards the group.

Dr. William Halstead he alreadys know that Shawna is back in town-she had called him.

Jay Halstead he knows also. "Thanks! But we already know that my niece is back in Chicago"answered Jay.

Others stared at Jay Halstead.

"Detective Halstead! When were you going to tell us this?"asked Adam Rusek.

"Shawna called William like 4 days ago"answered Jay.

"Where is Shawna right now?"asked Maggie whose wondering.

"Assuming at the house with her dad"answered Drew Alistar Lincoln.

"Wait a minute Dr. Callahan is alive?"asked Erin Lindsey.

"Yes! He's been staying in the downstairs bedroom at the house"answered Jay.

(At the house)

TC Callahan was currently sitting on the couch working on some things he missed.

Shawna was sounded asleep near him on the couch, she hasn't moved away from her dad.

Foot steps coming into the media room.

"Dr. Callahan how is my niece?"asked William halstead.

"Please call me TC, Shawna is ok"answered TC rubbing his daughter's arm.

15 minutes later

Others arrived at the house.

"William! Where's Shawna?"asked Kelly Severide.

"How is our niece doing?"asked Ortis.

"Where is Dr. Callahan?"asked Connor Rhodes.

William glares at the other people.

TC slowly comes out of his suite. "I'm fine, Shawna fell asleep in my bedroom she doesn't want to leave me right now"answered TC.

Shawna been asleep for the passed 5 hours now.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Shawna was currently was still fast asleep in Matt Casey's private office at the firehouse.

Matt Casey and Kelly Severide were able to bring Shawna to the firehouse.

"Kelly! Are you sure?"asked TC who was standing by the kitchen doorway.

"Yes! Shawna will be fine"answered Matt.

"She will have help at the firehouse"answered Gabriella.

"Ok"answered TC.

They had already made plans like 4 days ago.

"We shall check on Shawna during our break"answered Erin she knows that Jay is worried about his niece.

Kelly severide is currently was in the garage playing cards with his crew.

Matt Casey was at the table reading the paper in the kitchen at the firehouse.

"Lt. Casey how is the princess doing?"asked Christopher Herrmann.

"Shawna is still sounded asleep in my office bed"answered Matt Casey.

"Good! She hasn't been sleeping that well lately"answered Sylvie

Alarms sounded through out the firehouse.

Ambulance 61 and truck said the speaker.

Matt Casey went to check on Shawna who was still fast asleep.

Shawna had awaken up-sits up slowly on the bed.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

A few weeks later Shawna and TC were getting better each other.

Still Shawna was clinging to others afraid something would happen again, in losing someone close to her.

Lawyer was there at the hospital giving Dr. Rhodes and Dr. Halstead some papers.

"Ok! Why are you giving us papers?"asked Connor.

Natalie Manning is reading some of the information given. "Why are you giving my coworkers custody of Shawna?"asked Natalie.

"Matters is with Dr. Callahan"answered the lawyer.

Connor turns towards Will. "Jay wouldn't know anything about this custody battle?"asked Connor.

"Jay only mention some kind of meeting taking place"answered Will reading the papers at the desk.

5 days later

Connor, Will, Erin and Jay were at the house.

So has Jimmy, Sylvie, Matt and kelly were there too.

Lawyer was there.

"Give us a reason why you called us here at the house?"asked Erin.

"Dr. Callahan has some things to discuss with you ladies and guys"answered the lawyer.

TC Callahan, Drew and Ricky Alistar come walking into the room at the house.

"Wait a minute where is Shawna?"asked Kelly.

"Kim is watching her"answered Adam walking into the kitchen of the house.

"Why did you give us custody papers,we thought weren't not part of it anymore?"asked Connor.

TC drinks some water. "Actually it wasn't my idea to begin with in the first place"snapped TC angrily.

"TC"answered Drew Alistar.

TC stands up from the table. "No! I will not lose my daughter again"answered TC.

Shawna shows up out of nowhere.

Kim racing into the kitchen. "Sorry"answered Kim.

"TC,It's for safety reasons"answered Rick.

"Fine! Doesn't mean I like the custody"answered TC.

Shawna hugs TC around the waist.


End file.
